Death Tchat
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Matt a créé un chat qui permet aux orphelins de la Wammy's House et au bureau d'enquête japonaise de communiqué. Tout ce passe "bien dans le meilleurs des mondes" jusqu'à qu'un invité indésirable fasse son apparition... /!\ L'intrigue principale est terminée /!\
1. Avant propos

_**Petite mise au point pour que la suite des évènement soit compréhensible pour tout le monde : **_

_**Cette fic est un relevé des conversations qui ont eu lieux sur un chat créé par Matt**_

_**Les membres de la Wammy's House et les membres du bureau d'enquête japonaise y sont inscrit. **_

_**D'autre part, pour les besoins de cette fic Matt, Mello et Near sont au courant des avancés de « l'enquête Kira ». **_

_**Du côté du bureau d'enquête japonaise Ligth et L ne sont plus lié par leur chaîne mais Ligth n'a pas retrouver ses souvenirs (Misa non plus d'ailleurs)**_

_**C'est donc dans ce contexte que cette fic se passe.**_

_**Par ailleurs les chapitres ne sont pas des OS : il y a un bien lien entre les différents chapitres. **_

_**Ceci est une vrai fic avec un début et une fin. **_

_**Sur ce, après cette petite mise au point, de vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

L²


	2. Où les caméras foutent le bordel

*Matt est en ligne

L : Je voulais te parler justement !

Matt : Je suis tout à toi.

L : Pourquoi est-ce que tu as créé ce chat ?

Matt : C'est Watari qui m'a demander, il voulait resserrer les liens entre nous.

L : Alors pourquoi as-tu aussi invité tout les membres de ma cellule d'enquête ?

Matt : Quoi ?

Mello : Ça c'est mon initiative.

Matt : Je me disais aussi que quelqu'un avait touché à mon PC...

L : Et pour quoi t'as fait ça ?

Matt : Il y en a qu'un qui s'est inscrit pour le moment.

Mello : Enquêté sur Kira.

Near : Je vois pas le rapport.

Mello : Putain il est là aussi !

Near : Bien sûr, d'ailleurs je suis le premier à avoir totalisé 100h sur le chat.

Mello : PUTAIN

Matt : Le chat a été créé depuis tout juste 100h... T'es resté ici depuis le début ?

Near : Belle déduction.

Mello : PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE

L : Tu devrais peut-être activé la censure Matt.

Matt : Ce serait beaucoup moins amusant.

Matt : Et si je fais ça Mello va pété un câble et ça va encore me retomber dessus.

L : Je croyais que tu adorais quant il te tombait dessus.

Matt : C'est vrai, sauf que je ne suis pas maso.

L : Permet moi d'en douter.

Matt : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mello : HEIN ?

L : Rien que le fait d'avoir choisi Mello comme partenaire est un signe de masochisme d'après moi.

Near : +1

Ligth : +1

Mello : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE L !

Matt : Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu avais mit des caméras dans notre chambre...

L : Tient, tu étais là aussi Ligth ? C'est donc toi celui qui a accepté ?

L : Je t'invite a faire de même Mello.

L : Je n'est jamais dit que ce n'était pas le cas.

* Mello est hors ligne (vais chercher ses putain de caméras)

* Matt est hors ligne (vais vérifier que Mello enlève pas mes caméras)

Ligth : A vrai dire quand j'ai vu tout le temps que tu passais sur ce chat je me suis dis que j'allais peut-être y être un peu plus souvent moi aussi.

L : Tu m'espionnes... Kira !

Ligth : Arrête avec cette histoire de Kira.

L : Quand tu auras avoué.

Ligth : JE

Ligth : NE

Ligth : SUIS

Ligth : PAS

Ligth : KIRA

L : Tu démens un peu trop pour un innocent.

Ligth : Tu trouve logique que Kira bosse sur sa propre arrestation ?

L : Parfaitement logique.

Ligth : Tu as une drôle de logique.

L : Et toi tu en as pas assez.

*Matt est en ligne

Matt : Mello a trouver mes caméras. Adieu.

*Matt est hors ligne (je vais me chercher une caverne et y vivre quelque temps. L t'es dans la merde aussi)

L : Et merde.

*Mello est en ligne

Mello : L, la prochaine que je te vois tu as intérêt à avoir beaucoup de chocolat.

Mello : Beaucoup

Mello : Beaucoup

Mello : Beaucoup

Mello : Beaucoup de chocolat.

*Mello est hors ligne (la troisième place de la Wammy's House va se libéré dans pas longtemps. Oublie pas le chocolat!)

L : Je ne suis pas sûr que Watari est été bien inspiré par la création de ce chat.

Watari : Je commence à en douter aussi.

* * *

**_Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle Fic... _**

**_Je sais, j'avais promit de ne plus travailler sur plusieurs projets en même temps... _**

**_Mais que voulez vous? _**

**_Je suis décidément trop créative ! _**

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous auras plus ! _**

**_Sur ce... Poisson d'avril !_**

**__**Signé : L², qui a légèrement perdu pied dans la réalité


	3. Où Matt ne mérite pas son titre de Geek

L : Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vue Matt.

L : Mello l'a retrouvé ?

Mello : Pas encore.

L : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

L : Tu devrais en être en train de poursuivre Matt ?

Mello : J'attends qu'il se connecte à partir de son portable pour pouvoir le localisé.

L : C'est un génie de l'informatique, il ne se fera pas avoir.

Mello : On pari ?

L : Qu'est-ce que tu veux parier ?

*Misa est en ligne

Mello : Une semaine de provision de chocolat.

L : 100 tablettes donc ?

Mello : C'est ça.

L : OK.

Misa : koman fon mello é l pour mangé tou ce chocola é resté aussi minse ?

Mello : PAS ELLE !

L : Je te l'est déjà dis, on se sert de nos cerveaux.

Mello : C'est sûr que quand on en a pas...

L : +1

Near : +1

Ligth : +1

Misa : misa conpran pa.

Misa : ligth é la ausi ?

Mello : Tu ne peux pas servir de ce que tu n'as pas.

Misa : de koi mello parle ?

Mello : Putain...

L : Si Matt était là il aurait pu la virer.

L : Tu veux pas lui pardonné Mello ?

L : Pour notre survie à tous ?

Near : +1

Ligth : +1

Mello : FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

Misa : ligth é làa?

Misa : pk ligth répond pa a misa ?

Misa : ligth chéri ?

Misa : ligth ?

Misa : ligth ?

Misa : ligth ?

Misa : lithg ?

Misa : ligth ?

Misa : ligth ?

Misa : ligth ?

Mello : Ligth, répond lui ou c'est moi qui le fait.

L : Ligth, je connais bien Mello si j'étais toi je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Ligth : Si elle le soûle il n'a qu'à aller pardonné à Matt.

Misa : ligth ! misa é contente !

Ligth : Et merde.

L : Tu t'es fait avoir Kira.

Ligth : Arrête avec ça L.

Misa : kira é la ausi ?

Mello : Ma très chère Misa

Mello : Ligth ne t'aime pas.

Mello : Il se sert juste de toi comme couverture pour que ses parents ne découvre pas qu'il est gay.

Mello : D'ailleurs Ligth est en réalité avec L.

L : +1

Misa : mello men !

Ligth : QUOI ?

L : Oubliez mon intervention précédente.

Near : J'ai prit une capture d'écran, ça va te coûter cher L.

Ligth : MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?

Mello : C'est l'entière vérité, a ton avis pourquoi ils se sont enchaînés ?

L : Je peux me procuré le tout dernier robot CP-3000.

Misa : psk l pense ke mon ligth d'amour é kira.

Near : Ça me va.

Mello : Qu'elle est naïve !

Ligth : Arrête ça tout de suite Mello !

Misa : ligth ! di moi ke mello men !

Mello : Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

Mello : Me tuer avec vos Death Note ?

Mello : De toute façon vous n'avez même pas mon vrai nom !

*Matt est en ligne

*Mello est hors ligne (prépare le chocolat L)

*Matt est hors ligne (et merde)

* * *

**_*à les yeux qui brûle* _**

**_Je suis désolée pour le langage "Kikou lol" de Misa mais..._**

**_Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça en fait..._**

**_Pour qu'elle est l'air stupide au premier coup d'oeil? _**

**_Voilà, en tout cas j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! _**

**_Reviews? _**

**_Alleeeeeeeeeeeez, si te plait _**

**__**L²


	4. Où Mello se venge

*L est en ligne

L : Salut !

Near : Salut.

L : Tu as des nouvelles de Matt ?

Near : Pas depuis que Mello l'a retrouver.

L : Depuis 3 jours donc...

Near : Et on ne sais même pas s'il est en vie ou non...

L : Je pense pas que Mello fasse du mal à Matt.

L : Il tient trop à lui pour ça.

Near : Si tu le dis.

* Mello est en ligne

Mello : L ? Où est mon chocolat ?

L : Watari est sur le coup...

L : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Matt ?

Mello : Il a intérêt à faire vite.

Mello : Rien de très grave.

Mello : Il est toujours en vie

Mello : (pour l'instant)

L : C'est à dire ?

Mello : Tu verras, ça devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Near : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup...

Mello : Niark.

*Matt est en ligne

*Matt a changer de nom pour « Loser »

*Near a changer de nom pour « Crevette »

*L a changer de nom pour « Je dois chocolat Mello »

Je dois chocolat Mello : WTF ?

Loser : Désolé les gars... c'était ça ou il me faisait bouffer toute mes consoles.

Je dois chocolat Mello : Et quand est-ce qu'on va revenir à la normal ?

Mello : Quand j'en aurait marre.

Crevette : C'est à dire jamais...

Je dois chocolat Mello : Il manque pas des mots dans mon pseudo ?

Loser : Il y a un nombre de caractère maximal, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Je dois chocolat Mello : En attendant je passe pour un imbécile qui c'est pas écrire une phrase.

Mello : Tu veux vraiment changer ?

Mello : Je dois pouvoir te trouver autre chose si tu y tien.

Je dois chocolat Mello : Laisse tomber.

Loser : Je crois que c'est plus sage en effet.

Je dois chocolat Mello : Je peux te posé une question Mello ?

Mello : T'es déjà en train de le faire.

Je dois chocolat Mello : Dans ce cas je me permet de t'en posé une seconde.

Je dois chocolat Mello : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit souffrir nous aussi ?

Mello : C'est simple :

Mello : Je hais Near,

Mello : Et je veux que tu te souviennes de ce que tu me dois.

Loser : Bon, j'en est marre.

*Crevette a changer de nom pour « Near »

Mello : Je t'interdis de faire ça !

*Loser a changer de nom pour « Matt »

Matt : Trop tard !

*Je dois chocolat Mello a changer de nom pour « L »

Mello : Ça va chier !

Matt : C'est pas encore fini !

*Mello a changer de nom pour « Le Chieur »

*Le Chieur est hors ligne (tu vas crevé Jeevas!)

L : C'est quoi ce soudain vent de révolte.

Matt : C'est Near.

L : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Matt : Je suis Near, Matt est aller au toilette et j'ai prit son ordinateur pendant ce temps.

L : … Pauvre Matt...

L : Est-ce que tu sais au moins qu'il va souffrir à ta place ?

*Matt est hors ligne (je vais te tuer saloperie de crevette monochrome!)

L : Finalement non...

*Matt est en ligne

Matt : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé ici ?

* * *

_**Bon... Je suis obligée de me rendre à l'évidence,**_

_**Pour moi apparemment Near est un rebelle. **_

_**Allez savoir pourquoi...**_

_**Brefouille !**_

_**Review? **_

__Signé : L² (qui commence à prendre du retaaaaaaard)


	5. Où Matt est heureux sans drogue

*Matt est en ligne

Matt : Salut tout le monde !

L : Premièrement : je suis tout seul.

L : Deuxièmement : tu as l'air bien joyeux...

L : Trop joyeux...

L : C'est louche.

Matt : Tu ne trouves pas la vie magnifique ?

Matt : Les oiseaux chantent !

Matt : Le soleil brille !

Matt : Il y a même eu un arc en ciel ce matin !

L : Qui est-ce ?

L : Qu'avez-vous fait à notre Matt ?

Matt : Mais non L, c'est moi !

L : JE VEUX UNE PREUVE !

Matt : Je m'appelle Mail Jeevas, né le 1er février 1990 en Irlande.

Matt : Je suis arrivé à 7ans à la Wammy's House un orphelinat créé pour toi par Quillsh Wammy alias Watari. J'y vivrais jusqu'à mes 15ans.

Matt : Convaincu ?

L : Plus ou moins.

L : Alors... Tu as fumé quelque chose ?

Matt : Même pas !

L : Tu as bu alors ?

Matt : Je suis parfaitement sobre !

L : As-tu bien dormit ?

Matt : Mieux que toi en tout cas.

L : As-tu dernièrement reçu un choque sur la tête ?

Matt : Non.

L : Tu es sûr ?

Matt : Oui.

L : Des maux de tête ?

Matt : Pas dernièrement.

L : Pas d'hallucination non plus ?

Matt : Je vais très bien L !

L : Alors... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Matt : Mello a totalement oublier cette histoire de caméra !

Matt : Il est bien trop occupé à en faire bavé à Near !

Matt : C'est génial ! Enfin un peu de tranquillité !

Matt : Et la vie est tellement belle sans que Mello vous hurle dessus sans arrêt !

L : Matt, tu as déjà entendu parler de ce qu'on appel la compassion ?

Matt : Venant d'un type comme toi je ne vois pas ça comme un reproche.

L : Qu'est-ce que ça sous entend ?

Matt : Que du point de vue des sentiments je suis certainement le plus évolué de la Wammy.

Matt : Parmi les 5 premiers en tout cas.

L : Je vois comme un reproche dans ces mots.

L : Tu sais, je n'y suis pour rien si la Wammy produit des sociopathe à la chaîne.

Matt : Je sais.

Matt : J'expose simplement des faits.

*Ligth est en ligne

L : Tien ?

L : Tu es ici Yagami-kun ?

L : Toujours en train ne nous espionné ?

Ligth : Pas vraiment.

Ligth : à la base je me suis connecté pour te dire qu'on devait ce mettre au boulot.

L : Tu es dans la pièce d'à côté Yagami-kun.

Ligth : Et alors ?

Ligth : Tu ne te gêne pas pour te servir de ce chat pour commander tes goûters à Watari alors qu'il est dans la même pièce que toi.

L : C'est pour garder un côté privé à nos conversations !

Ligth : En te servant d'un chat où toutes les personnes qui te connaissent vont ?

L : …

L : J'arrive

*L est hors ligne (Kira ne s'arrêtera pas tout seul)

*Ligth est hors ligne (boulot)

*Matt est hors ligne (aime pas la solitude)

* * *

**_Je sais, jusqu'ici ça ressemble beaucoup aux GoD, _**

**_Mais petit à petit des éléments vont se mettre en route, _**

**_Et bientôt vous comprendrez !_**

**_Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos commentaires !_**

**_Continuez comme ça !_**

L²

**PS : Je cherche des personnes motivés (disons 3) pour lire le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres de ma nouvelle fiction. Ces élus auront pour mission de me donner un avis objectif sur mes texte et de me faire parvenir des critiques constructive pour me faire progresser. Si vous êtes intéressé(e) je vous invite à m'envoyer votre adresse mail par MP. **


	6. Où Mello apprend ses quatre vérités

*L est en ligne.

L : Bonjour tout le monde !

L : …

L : …

L : ...

L : Il y a quelqu'un ?

Matt : Ouais.

Near : Je suis là.

Le chieur : CHOCOLAT !

Ligth : Je suis là aussi.

L : Bonjour donc.

L : Vous pourriez répondre quand même !

Matt : Je n'est jamais été très attaché à la notion de politesse.

Near : Ici il fait nuit alors ton bonjour est obsolète.

Ligth : Je t'es déjà vue aujourd'hui.

Le chieur : Je serais polie quand j'aurais eu ce qui m'est dû !

L : Ligth c'est pas toi qui m'a fait un sermon comme quoi il fallait passé moins de temps ici ?

Ligth : Je prends ce temps sur ma pause.

L : Tu n'as pas changer de pseudo Mello ?

Le chieur : Nan.

L : Comment ça se fait ?

Matt : Un léger bug sur le chat, t'inquiète je m'en occupe.

Near : Te presse pas.

Le chieur : Toi la putain de crevette monochrome on t'as pas sonné !

Near : Reste polie tu veux.

Le chieur : Je reste polie si je veux !

Le chieur : C'est de TA faute si mon pseudo a changer !

Near : Non, c'est de la tienne.

Near : Tu n'avais qu'à pas tous nous faire payer pour la connerie de Matt.

Le chieur : C'est pas tout le monde, c'est toi et L !

Near : Et Matt.

Near : Ça fait quand même 50% des utilisateurs.

Le chieur : Ce n'est pas tout le monde !

Near : C'est la majorité si tu préfères.

L : Dites, si c'est pour vous engueuler vous pouvez très bien le faire hors ligne.

Le chieur : C'est pas un putain de panda sociopathe qui se drogue au glucose qui va me donner des leçons de conduites !

Ligth : +1

Near : +1

L : Tu n'es pas très diplomate aujourd'hui Mello.

Le chieur : Envoie moi le chocolat que tu me dois et je deviendrais peut-être plus diplomate.

L : Watari l'a envoyé hier.

L : Il devrait arrivé dans la semaine.

Le chieur : Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Matt : Ça y est !

Matt : J'ai trouver où était le problème !

*Le chieur à changer de nom pour « Mello »

Mello : ENFIN !

L : C'est un soulagement pour nous tous.

Near : +1

Ligth : +1

Near : Deux bonnes nouvelles dans la journée.

Near : Mello va devenir insupportable.

Mello : Je t'emmerde le nain.

Near : Ton insulte est insipide.

Near : Le bonheur te vas si mal.

Mello : Mais c'est que tu deviens sarcastique !

Near : Je l'est toujours été.

Near : C'est juste que dans ton obsession d'être le meilleurs tu ne fais pas attention à la vrai personnalité des gens.

Near : Tu te contente de l'image factice que les autres t'envoie.

Near : En fouillant un peu tu te rendrais compte que tu fais des erreurs de jugement à propos de certaines personnes que tu penses être proche.

Matt : O_O

L : O_O

Ligth : O_O

*Mello est hors ligne (hors ligne)

L : Tu l'as vexé.

Near : Tant mieux.

Near : Ce n'étais pas le but premier mais je suis plutôt content du résultat.

Ligth : Réussir à cloué le bec à Mello...

Ligth : Ça mérite des félicitations.

Near : Merci.

Ligth : C'est nous qui te remercions.

Matt : Depuis quand tu te l'a joue psychologue du dimanche ?

Near : Depuis que j'ai décidé de me venger de tout ce que Mello m'a fait subir depuis notre rencontre.

Near : Après tout je n'y suis pour rien s'il est incapable de prendre la première place de la Wammy's House.

Matt : T'es dur quand même.

Matt : Il travail comme 10 pour se hisser à ton niveau.

Near : S'il n'utilisait pas la moitié de son temps libre à produire des plans « machiavélique » qui vise à faire de la vie de ses camarades un enfer il m'aurait probablement rejoins sur la première marche du podium depuis longtemps.

Matt : T'as peut-être pas tord.

L : Je dirais même qu'il a raison.

Ligth : +1

Matt : Peut-être pas...

Matt : Si Mello n'était pas une harpie avec un putain de complexe d'infériorité je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'aimer...

Matt : Même s'il avait la première place à la Wammy.

Matt : Et puis c'est tout ça qui fait Mello.

Matt : Même s'il est souvent insupportable.

Ligth : Toujours tu veux dire.

L : C'est touchant ce que tu nous dis là.

Matt : C'est surtout que je sais que Mello pourras lire notre conversation quand il se reconnectera.

Matt : S'il voit que je n'est pas chercher à le défendre je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule.

Ligth : Alors tu n'es pas sincère ?

Matt : Si.

Matt : Mais j'aurais pu me taire.

Matt : Et c'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu tout les éléments en main.

L : …

L : Alors t'es vraiment amoureux de Mello ?

Matt : Oui.

L : Je ne te comprend pas.

Near : +1

Ligth : +1

Matt : Mon très cher L, les sentiments ne se contrôle malheureusement pas.

L : Je suis obligé de te croire sur parole.

Near : +1

Ligth : Idem

Matt : ...

Matt : Comment on en est venu à une conversation aussi sérieuse déjà ?

* * *

**_Trèèèès bonne question Matt_**

**_Comment quelque chose comme ça a pu devenir aussi sérieux? _**

**_Bref_**

**_Peu à peu les éléments se mettent en place, _**

**_Et bientôt vous comprendrez..._**

**_Pour le prochain vous aurez droit à un Matsuda pervers et à une Misa en colère. _**

**_Bisous à tous !_**

__L²


	7. Où Misa montre qu'elle peut s'énerver

Matt : Je m'ennuie...

Near : Révise.

Matt : Pas envie...

Matt : Et puis c'est pas amusant de réviser.

Near : Si tu t'ennuie tu as besoin d'une occupation.

Near : Pas d'un amusement.

Matt : …

*L est en ligne.

*Ligth est en ligne.

*Matsuda est en ligne.

Matt : C'est l'heure de la pause ?

L : Oui.

Ligth : Ouais.

Matsuda : Oui, enfin !

Near : Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous faites une pause.

Near : Vous enquêtez sur Kira !

Ligth : On est que des humains, on a besoin de se détendre parfois.

Ligth : Et puis j'en est marre de voire la tête de L 24h/24.

Ligth : Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

L : J'imagine que ces souvenirs implique une chaîne.

Ligth : Ouais, les pires moments de ma vie aussi.

*Misa est en ligne

L : Je suis sûr que tu as adoré ça Yagami-kun.

Matsuda : Bonjours Misa-Misa !

Ligth : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'agréable à devoir prendre sa douche à côté d'un panda pervers qui fonctionne au glucose.

Misa : slt matsu

Misa : de koi ligth parle ?

L : De l'époque pendant laquelle lui et moi étions lié... intimement si on peut dire.

Matt : XD

Ligth : Arrête avec tes sous entendus L !

Misa : ke veu dire intimement ?

L : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Yagami-kun.

L : Que nous étions très proche.

L : Physiquement parlant bien entendu.

Matsuda : Je savais qu'il c'était passé quelque chose entre vous !

Ligth : Ryûzaki !

L : Si tu savais Matsuda...

L : Ben quoi ?

Misa : QU'EST-CE QU'IL C'EST PASSE ?!

Matt : OMFG, elle écrit sans faire de fautes O_O

Near : C'est vrai que c'est étonnant...

L : +1

Ligth : Mais rien Misa, c'est juste un délire de Ryûzaki.

L : Mais si, souviens toi de cette froide nuit d'hiver Yagami-kun...

Matt : XD

Matsuda : Oh ! Ça devient intéressant !

Misa : QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ?!

Ligth : Un délire de Ryûzaki.

L : Je crois pas non.

Misa : LIGHT YAGAMI JE VEUX UNE REPONSE TOUT DE SUITE !

Matsuda : J'avoue que ça m'intéresse aussi.

Matt : +1

Ligth : Il ne c'est RIEN passé !

L : Oh que si !

Ligth : NON !

Ligth : RIEN !

Matt : …

*Misa a été bannis du chat par Matt (cause : Tu vas pouvoir parler librement mon petit Ligth)

Matt : Alors ?

Ligth : …

Ligth : Bon, OK !

Ligth : On a dormit tout nu !

Matsuda : Je le savais !

Matt : Ça c'est de l'info !

Ligth : Mais c'était uniquement parce que le chauffage était pété !

Ligth : ET IL NE C'EST RIEN PASSE !

L : Ben voilà !

L : Tu es trop pudique Yagami-kun.

Ligth : Et toi pas assez...

*Sôichirô Yagami est en ligne.

Sôichirô Yagami : C'est la fin de la pause.

*Sôichirô Yagami est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Matt : Et merde ! Juste quand ça devenait intéressant !

Matsuda : Je veux tout savoir !

*Ligth est hors ligne (boulot)

*L est hors ligne (on en reparlera plus tard Matsuda)

Matsuda : J'espère !

*Matsuda est hors ligne (je veux tout les détailles!)

Matt : Dommage...

Near : Tu es pervers Matt.

Matt : Peut-être, mais c'est dans la nature humaine.

*Mello est en ligne

Mello : Yo !

Matt : Tu as manquer une conversation intéressante mon Mellow.

Mello : Ah bon ?

Matt : Lis ce qu'il est inscrit au dessus !

Near : Ça n'a aucun intérêt.

Matt : Pour toi peut-être.

*Near est hors ligne (vraiment aucun intérêt)

Mello : …

Mello : Ça m'as donné une idée Matt.

Matt : Qui est ?

Mello : Toi tout nu dans mon lit pour me réchauffé.

*Matt est hors ligne (à tout de suite)

*Mello est hors ligne (hors ligne)

* * *

_**Bon... Ben voilà...**_

_**Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à mettre à jour, **_

_**Mais j'ai prit un retard monstre sur mes fic chéries ^^'**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**_

_**A très bientôt !**_

L²


	8. Où le Prince Charmant drague Cendrillon

*Cendrillon est en ligne

Patate Powaa : Putain mais j'y travaille, arrêtez de me prendre la tête !

Bogos du 69 : Tu ne dois pas y travailler tant que ça comme tu trouve encore le temps de venir te pavaner ici.

Sugar Cube : Tu as un humour vraiment lamentable.

Bogos du 69 : Ce n'était pas de l'humour.

Sugar Cube : …

Cendrillon : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici BORDEL DE MERDE !

Titou le Lapinou : J'imagine que c'est la blonde qui fait son apparition.

Bogos du 69 : Je plusoie

Sugar Cube : +1

Patate Powaa : +1

Cendrillon : C'EST QUI LA BLONDE ICI ?!

Titou le Lapinou : J'ai gagné.

Sugar Cube : Ce n'était pas un pari Yagami-kun.

Bogos du 69 : Matt va bosser au lieu de surveiller ce qu'il se passe ici.

Patate Powaa : Mais l'amour de ma vie vient enfin de se connecté !

Cendrillon : C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE AVEC LES PSEUDOS MATT ?!

Patate Powaa : Un ch'ti virus de rien du tout.

Patate Powaa : Avec mon doigté légendaire tout va très vite rentré dans l'ordre.

Prince Charmant : C'est sûr que Mello en connais en rayon niveau doigté...

Cendrillon : QUI A DIS ÇA ?!

Titou le Lapinou : Quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour ne pas se dénoncé, j'imagine.

Bogos du 69 : Je plusoie

Sugar Cube : +1

Patate Powaa : +1

Cendrillon : MATT VA BOSSER AU LIEU DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

Patate Powaa : Oui ma tartine de Nutella~

Titou le Lapinou : Ridicule.

Titou le Lapinou : Surtout que « Cendrillon » et « Prince Charmant » devrais bien s'entendre.

Titou le Lapinou : Non ?

Sugar Cube : Tu ne devrais pas trop profiter de l'anonymat relatif qu'à créé ce virus.

Bogos du 69 : Surtout que L t'as déjà dénoncer un peu plus tôt.

Titou le Lapinou : MERDE !

Cendrillon : TU VA CREUVER LIGTH YAGAMI !

Prince Charmant : Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça ma princesse, tu vas finir toute ridé !

Cendrillon : TU TE FOUT VRAIMENT DE MA GUEULE TOI !

Prince Charmant : Du tout, je n'oserais pas.

Bogos du 69 : J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est qui joue avec les nerfs de Mello comme ça.

Prince Charmant : Un jour nous vivrons ensemble et auront beaucoup d'enfants.

Cendrillon : Je vais te retrouver, brûler ta maison et manger ton chat.

Titou le Lapinou : J'ai ma petite idée la dessus...

Prince Charmant : Tu ne pourras pas brûler les fondations de notre amour.

Sugar Cube : Moi aussi je crois savoir qui c'est...

Patate Powaa : C'EST QUI QUI OSE DRAGER MON MELLOW ?!

Bogos du 69 : Règle le problème et tu le seras tout de suite.

Cendrillon : Je sais pas qui c'est mais il va crevé...

Titou le Lapinou : J'en était sûr !

Bogos du 69 : C'est à dire ?

Prince Charmant : Si tu me dénonce alors c'est officiel, tu es Kira.

Sugar Cube : Hé ! Ce genre de réplique c'est MA marque de fabrique !

Bogos du 69 : Certes.

Cendrillon : De toute façon cette réplique est pourrit.

Cendrillon : Pas la peine de s'étendre dessus.

Prince Charmant : Enfin calmer ma beauté ?

Cendrillon : Oui.

Cendrillon : Matt viens de m'envoyer un message.

Cendrillon : JE SAIS QUI TU ES !

*Prince Charmant a changer de nom pour « Matsuda »

Patate Powaa : J'ai toujours aimé ce genre d'effet dramatique.

*Matsuda est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Sugar Cube : C'est plus sage en effet.

*Cendrillon a changer de nom pour « Mello »

*Patate Powaa a changer de nom pour « Matt »

Mello : C'est quand même mieux comme ça.

Matt : Oui !

Matt : Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de t'appeler « ma princesse »

Mello : ...

*Mello est hors ligne (attention j'arrive)

Matt : Cool.

Sugar Cube : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle Matt.

*Matt est hors ligne (vue le bruit que Mello fait, en effet, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle)

Bogos du 69 : Si tu pouvais changer nos pseudo avant qu'il arrive.

Sugar Cube : Trop tard.

Titou le Lapinou : Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès.

Titou le Lapinou : Petite blonde de merde.

* * *

**Casting :**

_**Dans le rôle de "Cendrillon" : Mello**_

_**Dans celui de "Patate Powaa" : Matt**_

_**Pour "Bogos du 69" c'est Near qui fut choisi**_

_**"Titou le Lapinou" est interprété par Ligth Yagami**_

_**C'est tout naturellement que L à reçu comme rôle "Sugar Cube"**_

_**Et enfin c'est Matsuda qui vous a jouer le "Prince Charmand"**_

* * *

_**Voilou, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu !**_

_**Prochainement, vous découvrirez quel est le véritable but de cette fic...**_

_**Mais en attendant, **_

_**Laissez vos reviews~**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, Alias L², Elfe pyromane de niveau 6


	9. Où un nouveau personnage apparaît

Mello : Bref, la conclusion de cette histoire c'est que Near est beaucoup moins amusant à torturer que Matt.

L : C'est surtout que tu n'as pas d'avantage en nature avec Near.

Mello : HEUREUSEMENT !

Near : Heureusement.

L : XD

Mello : Putain Near qu'est-ce que tu fous ici encore ?!

Near : Je cherche Matt.

Near : Personne ne l'a vue dernièrement par hasard ?

L : Maintenant que tu le dis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue ici.

L : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait Mello ?!

Mello : Mais rien !

Mello : Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute d'abord ?!

L : Parce que c'est toujours de ta faute !

Near : +1

Mello : Ben cette fois j'y suis pour rien.

Mello : Ça va faire 3 jours que je l'ais pas vu.

L : Pas du tout tu veux dire ?

Mello : Ouais

Mello : La dernière fois il était en train d'administré ce chat.

Mello : D'un seul coup il c'est levé et c'est éclipsé de la chambre.

Mello : Pas de nouvelles depuis.

L : C'est pas net tout ça...

Near : Oui, il a dû se passé quelque chose.

Mello : Pourquoi tu cherches Matt d'abord ?

Near : Un ennuie avec mon ordinateur personnel.

L : De quel ordre ?

Near : Virus.

L : Mello...

Mello : Je vous jure que c'est pas moi !

L : C'est ça... On va te croire...

Mello : Je suis incapable de créé ce genre de truc moi !

L : Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de demander à Matt de le faire pour toi.

Mello : C'EST PAS MOI !

Mello : Moi aussi je me suis prit un virus dernièrement.

L : Toi aussi ?

Near : C'est le cas pour toi aussi L ?

L : Oui, un virus tout bizarre qui a juste fouillé juste dans les données de mon ordinateur.

Near : Pareil pour moi.

Mello : Idem

L : C'est pas net cet histoire.

*Matt est en ligne

Near : Matt j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Matt : Ça attendras.

Matt : J'ai une mauvaise nouvel les gars.

L : C'est a dire ?

Matt : Dernièrement j'ai administré le chat pour vérifier que personne ne c'était fait voler son compte et m'occuper des derniers petits problèmes qu'il y a eu.

Mello : PETITS PROBLEMES !

Mello : TU TROUVE QUE CE FAIRE APPELER PRINCESSE EST UN PETIT PROBLEME ?!

L : Laisse le finir Mello.

Mello : Non.

Matt : Merci.

Matt : Bref, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plein de nouveaux inscrit.

Mello : Comment peux tu appeler ça un petit problème ?!

Matt : D'abord j'ai pensé que c'était juste les gars du bureau d'enquête japonaise qui c'était inscrit, mais le nombre était beaucoup trop important.

L : Mello...

Matt : J'ai donc fait quelques recherche et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des liens sur pas mal de sites et forums qui donnait sur notre chat.

Mello : QUOI ?!

Matt : J'avais mit une sécurité en place qui faisait que seul les personnes invité par l'admin (c'est à dire moi) peuvent accédé au chat.

L : Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Matt : Bref, j'ai supprimé tout les nouveaux comptes et désactivé les liens.

Mello : Mais je suis un enfant.

Matt : Mais il y a un compte que je n'est pas pu supprimé et dont l'adresse IP et inaccessible.

L : ...

Matt : Le compte d'un certain Kira.

Mello : QUOI ?!

L : Tu plaisantes ?

Near : C'est impossible.

Matt : Et pourtant si.

Mello : Putain...

L : On se fait espionné par Kira ?

L : C'est ça que tu es en train de nous dire ?

Mello : Je croyais que ton système était infaillible Matt !

Matt : C'est ce que je pensais aussi !

Matt : En attendant ce type (que ce soit Kira ou non) est bel et bien inscrit sur ce chat et je ne peux rien faire contre ça !

L : Tu peux supprimé le chat ?

Matt : Oui et non

L : C'est à dire ?

Matt : Je peux supprimé tout les comptes sauf le sien mais je ne peux pas fermé totalement le chat.

L : Pourquoi tu peux pas fermé le chat ?

Matt : J'en sais rien, c'est probablement Kira qui a enlevé cette option.

Matt : En plus il me tient en otage.

Near : Comment ça ?

Matt : J'ai donné mon vrai nom sur le chat.

Mello : IMBECILE !

Matt : Mais c'est la faute de L !

L : Mais il ne connaît pas ton visage.

L : Alors tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter.

L : Et c'est pas beau de dénoncer Matt.

Near : +1

Mello : +1

Matt : Et ben...

Matt : Hier il m'a envoyer un message avec ma photo et mon vrai nom...

Mello : MAIS T'AS RIEN DANS LA TÊTE JEEVAS ?!

Mello : DONNER TON NOM A LA LEGERE !

Near : C'est vrai que dans les temps qui courts c'est du suicide.

Matt : Mais c'est à cause de L !

L : T'avais un comportement bizarre, n'importe qui aurait eu des doutes.

Near : On peut rien fait alors ?

Matt : Si.

Matt : Ne plus venir sur ce chat.

Kira : Je vous déconseille de faire ça.

Mello : Dégage de ce chat !

Kira : Du calme jeune homme.

L : Explique nous le fondement de ta pensé.

L : Pourquoi ne devrions nous pas arrêté de venir ici ?

Kira : Parce que c'est une chance unique pour vous.

Near : De t'attraper c'est ça ?

Kira : C'est ça.

Matt : Attends...

Matt : Tu veux qu'on t'attrape ?

Kira : Disons que j'aime les challenges et que ceci en est un.

*Mello est hors ligne (tu pais rien pour attendre salopard !)

*L est hors ligne (dois vérifier quelque chose)

*Near est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Kira : Petits joueurs.

Matt : Alors comme ça tu aimes les challenges ?

Matt : Ça tombe bien moi aussi.

Matt : En informatique je suis imbattable !

Kira : Essaye donc.

Matt : J'y compte bien.

*Matt est hors ligne (c'est moi qui te conduirais à l'échafaud ! Kira !)

* * *

**_J'ai mit un peu de temps à l'écrire celui-là. _**

**_L'accouchement fut difficile mais le bébé est là ! _**

**_Juste au dessus !_**

**_..._**

**_Bref !_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! _**

**_Laissez des reviews !_**

**_(c'est un ordre)_**

__Lulu Murdoc


	10. Où un pot de peinture est inutile

L : Yagami ! Avoue une bonne fois pour toute que tu es Kira et que c'est toi qui pirate ce Tchat !

Light : Ryûzaki, pour la énième fois...

Light : CE

Light : N'EST

Light : PAS

Light : MOI

Light : KIRA

L : Yagami... Avoue...

Mello : ÇA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX !

Near : Mello a raison, vous devenez vraiment lourd.

Kira : En effet...

Mello : Est-ce qu'on te demande combien de sucre tu veux dans ton thé toi ?!

Kira : Comme vous parliez de Kira j'ai penser que j'avais mon mot à dire.

Light : TU VOIS QUE C'EST PAS MOI !

Matsuda : En plus il était avec moi et son père le jour où c'est arrivé.

Near : Si tu n'as aucune preuves L, tu ferais mieux de laisser Light Yagami tranquille.

Light : Merci Near !

Mello : Ou au moins fait en sorte de ne plus parasité ce Tchat avec vos conneries.

L : Mais il y a plusieurs Kira...

Light : …

Light : Tu ne veux vraiment pas attendre raison Ryûzaki ?

L : Tu es Kira et Misa est le second Kira, celui-ci n'est qu'un troisième.

Kira : Peut-être as-tu raison L, mais dans un ordre d'ancienneté, je suis le premier.

L : Alors tu es plus vieux que Light ?

Kira : Peut-être bien.

Mello : L, ça sert à rien de le cuisiné celui-là.

Mello : A l'écrit on prend le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'on dit, comme ça on fait moins d'erreur.

Mello : C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a choisit cette technique pour rester en contact avec nous.

Matsuda : Alors il n'y a aucuns moyen de le retrouver ?

Mello : Ça je l'ignore, ce n'est pas moi le génie informatique de la Wammy's House.

L : En parlant de Matt, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

Mello : Enfermé dans la salle info.

Near : Enfermé dans la salle informatique.

Matsuda : XD

Near : Il se nourrit de café froid et de barre énergétique.

Mello : Il a fait peur a Roger quant il est venu le chercher pour aller en cour.

Mello : On a cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Near : J'imagine que ce souvenir te rend ivre de bonheur Mello.

Mello : Je garderais cette image en tête toute ma vie, avec celle de toi couvert de peinture rouge.

L : De la peinture rouge ?

Near : On avait 5 ou 6ans et à l'époque il repeignait les murs du grand hall, Mello a eu la bonne idée de me renversé un de ces pots de peinture dessus.

Mello : Un mois après il avait encore de la peinture dans les cheveux !

Mello : Roger a été obliger de lui faire rasé la tête !

Near : C'était de la bonne peinture.

Matsuda : XD

Kira : Vous feriez un bon duo comique tout les deux.

Mello : J'imagine que c'est un compliment...

Mello : Mais venant de toi j'ai du mal à le voire comme tel...

L : Pour en revenir à Matt, comment il avance ?

Mello : J'en sais rien.

Near : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour parler de ça L.

L : Et comment va t-il ?

Mello : Il écume.

Near : Apparemment il ne supporte pas l'idée d'être que le second en informatique.

Mello : Je le comprend.

L : Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Mello.

Mello : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

L : Que tu es un spécialiste complexe d'infériorité.

Near : +1

Light : +1

Matsuda : +1

Kira : je plusoie.

*Mello est hors ligne (allez vous faire foutre)

Light : Au moins ça à le mérite d'être claire.

*Yagami est en ligne

Yagami : Je sais que ce Tchat est un des points les plus important pour résoudre l'affaire Kira, mais vous semblez avoir quelque peu oublier cette affaire.

*Yagami est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Near : Il a raison.

L : C'est vrai.

L : Alors, tu disais être plus vieux que Light, pas vrai ?

* * *

**_Je pense que dans moins de 5 chapitre j'aurais bouclé l'affaire. _**

**_Et Kira sera découvert !_**

**_Mouhahahahahaha !_**

**_Bref, _**

**_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! _**

**_N'hesitez pas à laisser un gentil petit mignon review !_**

**_Ou un gros méchant pas beau review, _**

**_J'aime bien comprendre ce qu'il ne va pas dans mes écrits. _**

**_Bye~_**

L²


	11. Où des parenthèses montrent des pensées

Mello : Donne nous au moins un indice !

Kira : Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt.

Mello : Bien sûr que si !

Mello : Plus vite on t'aura arrêté plus vite tu auras droit à une jolie chambre capitonné.

L : Mello, ta blague n'est pas drôle.

L : De plus elle est de très mauvais goût.

Mello : Je sais, mais sans les blague de Matt je trouve ce Tchat triste.

Near : Nous ne somme pas là pour nous amuser Mello.

Mello : Ça c'est sûr, avec quelqu'un comme toi dans les parages ça me semble difficile...

L : Mello...

Mello : C'est bon !

Mello : J'ai comprit !

Mello : On s'occupe de Kira !

L : Garde ça en tête.

L : Tu veux ?

Mello : ...

Mello : (vieux papy aigrie)

L : Tu sais Mello, ce n'est as parce que tu écris entre parenthèses qu'on ne voit pas ce que tu écris.

Mello : Ton généralissime cerveau n'a pas songer à la possibilité que ce soit fait exprès ?

L : ...

L : (sale gosse)

Mello : (mouché)

Light : Je savais que L avait très peu de répartie.

Light : Mais je m'attendais pas à ça de la part de Mello.

Mello : Crève.

Mello : Tu nous rendras tous service.

Near : +1

L : +1

Kira : +1

Light : Kira veut me tuer !

Ligth : N'est-ce pas une preuve de mon innocence ?

L : Pas du tout.

*Matt est en ligne.

Mello : Enfin !

L : Matt !

Near : Matt !

Kira : Revoilà l'informaticien...

Matt : Salut à tous.

L : Alors ? Comment tu avance ?

Matt : Mal.

Near : C'est à dire ?

Matt : C'est compliquer, pour vous expliquez je devrais utilisé un langage technique.

L : Essaie de faire au plus simple.

Matt : Bien.

Matt : Ce Kira c'est amuser à passer par toute sorte de serveur privé dans le monde.

Matt : Je met des heures à retiré tout les par-feux et généralement je me prend un virus dont je dois m'occuper tout de suite.

Matt : Comme j'utilise les ordinateurs de la Wammy's House je dois faire très attention.

Matt : Et a cause de ça je ne peux pas créé un programme qui fasse tout tout seul.

Matt : Ce qui m'oblige à tout faire manuellement.

Matt : Et ça prend du temps.

Kira : Que fais tu en ligne dans ce cas ?

Matt : Roger a dis qu'il fallait que je sorte avant de faire une crise d'épilepsie*.

Matt : Je suis donc sorti.

*Mello est hors ligne (autant en profiter)

Matt : Ça va me prendre du temps, mais je t'aurais Kira !

*Matt est hors ligne (tu m'as manquer aussi Mello)

Near : Je me demande combien de temps ça prendra pour qu'ils nous fassent un compte rendu de leurs ébats.

L : Si ça t'intéresse vraiment Near je peux y remédier.

Near : Toujours cette histoire de caméras ?

L : Yep.

Near : Mais je croyais que Mello les avait trouver ?

L : Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elles y sont...

L : D'ailleurs, tu n'imagine pas à quel point Mello est souple.

Near : …

*Near est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Kira : L, tu es vraiment un pervers.

L : Venant d'un tueur en série je pourrais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Kira : Prend le comme tu veux.

**OxOxOxOxO**

*Épilepsie : Maladie cérébrale bénigne (souvent dû à une anomalie physique du cerveau) qui provoque une perte de conscience suivit de spasme musculaire violent. Souvent les crises sont déclencher par un choc visuel (flashs, écrans de jeux, couleurs vives, flammes...).


	12. Où du chocolat sauve une vie

*Mello est en ligne

L : Ça va Mello, pas trop mal aux fesses ?

Mello : …

Mello : Va te faire foutre...

Mello : Avec qui tu veux...

Mello : Où tu veux...

Mello : MAIS ARRÊTE AVEC TES SOUS ENTENDU PERVERS !

Near : C'est vrai qu'on a bien assez de Matt pour ça.

Light : Par contre on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Ryûzaki est fait un sous entendu, pervers ou non d'ailleurs.

Near : +1

Matt : +1

Kira : +1

L : …

Mello : Tu étais là Matt ?

Mello : Matt... ?

Mello : PUTAIN MATT REPOND MOI !

Light : Ça sert à rien de t'énerver, il est là sans l'être.

Mello : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Yagami ?

Light : Qu'il reste connecté mais qu'il essai de réglé le problème Kira en même temps.

Light : Et je préférerais que tu ne n'utilise pas mon nom sur le Tchat.

Kira : Trop tard Light Yagami...

Light : C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TON COPAIN C'EST MIT DANS LA MERDE QUE TU DOIS METTRE TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA MERDE !

Mello : Peut-être que maintenant tu te sentiras plus concerné.

Light : …

Ligth : Mihael Keehl

Mello : COMMENT TU CONNAIS MON NOM CONNARD ?!

Ligth : Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le tient.

Mello : …

Kira : Et un de plus.

Near : C'est vraiment ridicule.

Near : Vous vous faite avoir comme des bleus.

Mello : … N

Light : ?

L : ?

Mello : … A

Matt : ?

Mello : … T

Near : Mello...

Mello : … E

L : Oh putain Mello...

Mello : … R

Near : MELLO !

L : MELLO SI TU FAIS ÇA JE TE JURE QUE JE TE DESERITE !

Mello : … I

Light : Oh ! Je vois...

Mello : … V

Matt : Mello... fait pas l'enfant...

Mello : … E

Matt : Tu l'auras voulu...

*Mello a été bannis du chat par Matt (cause : Je t'aime Mello, mais là tu deviens vraiment ridicule)

L : Matt...

Matt : Oui, L ?

L : Tu sais que tu viens de signé ton arrêt de mort ?

Matt : T'inquiète pas pour moi va.

Matt : Je sais me défendre.

L : Mais...

L : N'es-tu pas censé avoir peur de Mello ?

Matt : J'ai la meilleur arme au monde !

L : Laquelle ?

Matt : Une tablette de chocolat Milka !

* * *

**_Oui, bon, voilà... _**

**_Euh..._**

**_VOILA !_**

**_Tadaaa~_**

**_Bon, j'ai rien à dire sur le coup... _**

**_Mais j'espère que vous êtes content quand même ! _**

**_Bye~_**

**_Et joyeux noël ! _**

__L²


	13. Où Mello montre qu'il tient à Matt

_[trois mois après les derniers évènements]_

*Near est en ligne

Near : L, je t'en prie, fait quelque chose.

L : A quel sujet ?

Near : Au sujet de Matt, il va mourir s'il continu comme ça.

L : Comment ça ?

L : C'est encore Mello ?

Mello : Pourquoi tout est toujours de ma faute ?

Near : Non, il s'autodétruit tout seul.

L : Disons que tu es à l'origine de la plupart des problèmes à la Wammy's House.

Near : (bien que Mello n'est jamais été un très bon élément pour lui)

Mello : Va te faire foutre L !

Mello : Et toi aussi Near!

L : Si on en revenait à Matt ?

Near : Oui.

Mello : Je vais résumé ça rapidement : depuis combien de temps tu ne l'as pas vue en ligne ?

L : Euh...

Kira : Trois mois.

Mello : Voilà, et en trois mois il n'est pas sortit une seule fois.

Near : Même Roger à renoncer à le faire sortir.

Mello : En même temps il fait vraiment peur.

Near : Même toi tu as eu un mouvement de recule en le voyant la semaine dernière.

Mello : Attends...

Mello : C'était lui l'espèce de zombie qui ce traînait dans le grand hall ?!

Near : Ben oui.

Mello : Mais il avait la peau et les cheveux gris !

Near : Je crois qu'il vit plus ou moins dans les cendres de ses cigarettes.

Mello : ...

L : Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?

Near : On connaît une seule personne plus douée que Matt quant il s'agit d'informatique...

L : …

L : Watari...

Near : Demande lui de l'aide.

L : Vous êtes marrant vous, lui aussi a des problèmes à réglé !

L : Kira essai de piraté les ordinateurs de la cellule d'enquête.

L : Ça fait trois mois qu'il le repousse.

L : Je suis désolé pour Matt, mais franchement, Watari n'est pas dans un meilleur état.

Kira : Pour une fois je n'aurais pas à me servir de mon Death Note pour tuer...

Mello : JE VEUX PAS QUE MATT MEURT MOI !

Kira : Très touchant.

Kira : Mais je suis la justice, et s'il est mon ennemi : il doit mourir.

*Mello est hors ligne (hors ligne)

L : Si même Mello perd espoir...

Near : Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

L : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Near : Sa chambre est juste au dessus de la mienne, et au bruit qu'il fait Matt va avoir droit à un coup de mains.

Light : Ou a un coup de pied.

L : +1

Kira : +1

* * *

_**Coucou les copains !**_

_**Bon, alors... qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà... **_

_**Ah oui : **_

_**J'ai fini l'écriture de cette fiction, **_

_**Mais je voulais savoir si vous souhaitiez que je la continu sur le même principe que les Godess of Delirium.**_

_**(faut que j'arrête d'être sûr que les gens sur ce site lisent toute mes fictions...)**_

_**Bref ! **_

_**Donnez moi votre avis par review ! **_

_**(comme ça le chiffre augmentera un peu ^^)**_

_**Bye~**_

_**Merci pour tout ! **_

_**Et bonne année !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, maître Pokemon.


	14. Où L menace

L : Dites, ça fait combien de temps que Mello et Matt ne sont pas venu ici ?

Near : 2 ou 3 semaines...

Near : Plus ou moins...

L : J'ai connu plus précis...

Near : Excuse moi, mais j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.

L : Quoi ?

Near : Sans Matt et Mello, la vie est beaucoup moins rythmé.

Near : Plus de réveil à 3h du matin pour cause de Gamer Over.

Near : Plus de poil à gratter dans mon lit dès 6h.

Near : Plus de petit déjeuné à la sauce Mello à 8h.

L : C'est bon, c'est bon, on a comprit.

Near : Plus de punaise sur ma chaise pour le cour de 9h.

Near : Bref : sans tout ces repères, on se perd un peu.

L : …

L : Sinon, des nouvelles du petit couple ?

Kira : J'imagine très bien la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Mello s'il avait lu ça...

Near : Mello essai de garder Matt en vie.

L : On te demande pas ton avis.

Near : Et pour ça il fait preuve de passion et de tendresse...

Roger : Et aussi de crise de rage incontrôlable quand les autres n'agissent pas assez vite à son goût.

Near : C'était donc lui qui a cassé la porte de la Wammy's House.

Roger : J'ai prit quelque photos si ça t'intéresse.

L : Pas besoin.

Near : C'est pas un peu pervers de prendre se genre de photo ?

L : Je vois le tableau d'ici...

Roger : Tu aurais plus de détails.

L : Ouais...

Near : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que personne ne fait attention à ce que j'écris...

L : Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ?

Roger : Watari m'a demander de vous surveiller.

Near : Je sens comme un vent froid...

L : Tu sais ce que j'en pense Roger...

Near : Vous le faite exprès là, non ?

Kira : Essai de ne pas attraper un rhume gamin.

Roger : Et je suis du même avis que toi, mais pour le coup c'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler.

Near : Pourquoi est-ce que la seule personne qui fait attention à moi c'est toi ?

L : Il n'est pas plus coopératif.

Roger : Il est têtu.

Kira : Je suis Dieu, je vois tout.

L : Je sais bien.

Near : De qui vous parlez au fait ?

L : De Matt.

Roger : De Matt.

Near : (et maintenant on fait attention à moi...)

Near : Il n'y a aucun moyen pour l'aider ?

Roger : Il faut en parler à Watari, c'est le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose.

L : Ben oui... mais bon... il me fait franchement peur.

Near : Attend...

Near : Toi tu as peur de Watari ?

L : Écoutez, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Matt en se moment, mais je suis sûr que Watari n'est pas dans un meilleurs état.

Roger : D'où l'utilité des photos !

L : ...

Kira : …

Near : …

Roger : ...

L : …

Kira : Oui, Mello avait raison ce Tchat est triste sans Matt.

Kira : Ses blagues foireuses mettaient de l'ambiance au moins...

L : C'est à toi d'agir pour qu'il revienne.

Kira : Et puis quoi encore ?!

Near : Franchement, tout ça ne sert à rien.

*Near est hors ligne (je vais les aider)

Kira : Oulà... trois petits génies au lieu d'un...

Kira : J'en tremble !

L : Sérieusement, arrête.

L : Avant qu'il n'y est des morts.

Kira : C'est mon but.

L : Je te donne 48 heures.

*L est hors ligne (après c'est moi qui agit !)

Roger : T'es mal.

Kira : Je crois.

*Roger est hors ligne (tu l'as chercher)

* * *

**_Encore deux chapitres et la boucle est bouclé, _**

**_Je repose donc la même question que la dernière fois : _**

**_Qui aimerait que cette fic continu à la manière des Godess of Delirium? _**

**_(c'est à dire une suite de OS sans intérêt, un peu comme au début)_**

**_Je n'ai eu qu'une réponse positive, _**

**_S'il n'y en a pas plus je me lancerais pas dans cette aventure_**

**_(parce que j'ai déjà bien assez de fic comme ça)_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse, et vous souhaite une joyeux non-anniversaire !_**

__Signé : Lulu Murdoc, personnage de manga aux cheveux vert/bleu/rose (comprendra qui voudra)


	15. Où l'on ne comprend plus rien

Mello : JE VAIS PETER UN CABLE !

Mello : COMMENT CE CONNARD A T-IL PU ?!

Matt : Mello...

Matt : Mon Mellow...

Matt : Mon Mellow d'amour...

Mello : ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE AVEC CES NIAISERIES !

Matt : ...

Matt : Moi aussi je suis énervé, mais au moins on a fait nos preuves.

Matt : On va régler le problème par la force.

Matt : Comme tu aimes.

Mello : C'est pas ça qui m'énerve.

Matt : Alors c'est quoi ?

Mello : (même si n'améliore pas mon humeur)

Mello : C'est moi où tu me fais passer pour un gros psychopathe ?

Matt : Je n'oserais pas~

Mello : …

Mello : Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Matt : Parce que c'est le cas 80% du temps.

Mello : …

Mello : Je te hais de toute mes forces...

Matt : Ne dis pas des choses que tu penses pas mon cœur~

Mello : …

Mello : Sérieusement Matt, à force de me chercher tu vas mourir.

Matt : Je suis sûr que je te manquerais.

Mello : Plus que je le voudrais mais moins que ce que tu crois.

Matt : …

Matt : (changeons de sujet)

Matt : Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Mello : A quel sujet ?

Matt : Alors, c'est quoi qui te mets dans cet état ?

Mello : Que ce soit Near qui est trouvé CETTE PUTAIN DE SOLUTION !

Matt : Je t'en pries, reste calme !

*Near est en ligne

Mello : JE RESTE CALME SI JE VEUX !

Matt : C'est pas si grave...

Mello : TOI !

Near : C'est bon les gars.

Near : Je me suis arrangé avec Roger.

Near : On part demain.

Mello : Parfait !

Matt : Ben tu vois que qu'il est utile finalement !

Matt : (mon Mellow, tu me fais un peu peur quand tu change d'humeur comme ça...)

Mello : J'en connais quelques uns qui vont la sentir passer...

Matt : …

Matt : Je me sens légèrement ignoré.

Near : Je comprend ce que tu ressens Matt.

Matt : Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude.

Near : Aucun problème mon ami.

Mello : Vous avez fini de vous compter fleurette !

Matt : Légèrement vieillotte cette expression...

Matt : Et puis, il faut bien que je « compte fleurette » à quelqu'un.

Mello : Je t'emmerde.

Matt : De même.

*Near est hors ligne (je vais faire mes baguages)

Matt : Je crois qu'il en a marre de nos engueulades...

*Mello est hors ligne (rien à foutre)

*Matt est hors ligne (boude pas ma tartine de Nutella !)

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

L : Tient ! C'est étrange ça, pourquoi les conversations ont été effacé ?

L : Kira ?

L : Tu t'amuses encore avec ce Tchat ?

Kira : Pour le coup, je suis innocent.

L : Alors c'est qui ?

L : (j'ai connu mieux niveau innocence)

Kira : Matt j'imagine.

L : Il n'a rien de mieux à faire ?

Kira : Comment veux tu que je le sache ?

L : Après tout ça n'as pas d'importance...

*L est hors ligne (plus que 23 heures)

Kira : C'est pas faux...

Kira : Il pourrait quand même attendre que j'ai fini de parler...

Roger : Tu es mal placé pour parler politesse.

Kira : …

Kira : En même temps je suis pas là pour ça.

Roger : C'est pas faux...

Kira : …

Roger : …

Kira : ...

Roger : Tu es de plus en plus dans la merde.

Kira : J'en sent déjà l'odeur.

**OxOxDCxOxO**

**_Bon, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette série. _**

**_Comme personne (ou presque) n'a voulu que la série continue je m'en arrêterais là._**

**_Mais j'espère que ce dernier rebondissement aura au moins le mérite de surprendre ! _**

**_A la prochaine ! _**

__L²


	16. Où l'identité de Kira est révélée

Matsuda : JE VEUX QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE !

Roger : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir.

Matsuda : Oui, parce que j'aimerais bien comprendre.

Matsuda : Quand je suis rentré du tournage avec Misa-Misa il y avait Matt, Mello et Near dans le bureau en train de tout casser et de gueuler.

Matt : Voyage d'affaire.

Matsuda : Quel affaire ?

Matt : L'affaire Kira.

Roger : Parce que vous avez trouvé ?

Near : A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on voulait aller au Japon ?

Roger : Oh... je vois...

Matsuda : Je comprend rien...

Roger : Est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie ?

Light : Ça change pas vraiment de d'habitude.

Matt : Ben oui, on l'a pas trouvé.

Roger : Heureusement.

Light : Même nous on sait pas où il est.

Near : Apparemment, il n'y a que L qui sait où.

Near : Et même Mello n'a pas réussit à le faire parler.

Matt : En même temps il n'aime pas l'idée de devoir faire du mal à L.

L : Heureusement pour moi.

Matsuda : MAIS DE QUI VOUS PARLEZ ?!

Matt : Watari

Near : Watari

Roger : Watari

Light : Watari

Matsuda : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là dedans ?

Matt : Qui se lance ?

Light : Pas moi j'ai presque rien comprit.

Roger : J'ai manqué une partie des événements.

Near : Très bien, je m'y colle.

Near : C'était Watari Kira.

Near : Fin du résumé.

Matt : …

Matt : Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Light : Sérieusement ?

Matt : Ouaip.

Near : Apparemment il voulait que nous fassions nos preuves.

Near : Pendant que vous travailliez sur la vrai affaire, il a décidé de nous en fournir une autre.

Near : Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Light : Ben, L nous a dit que Watari et Matt n'avaient pas besoin d'aide.

Light : Donc on a laissé faire.

Matt : Et vous n'avez pas trouver ça étrange ?

Light : Un peu, mais tout est toujours étrange avec L de toute façon.

*Mello est en ligne

L : Je t'emmerde.

Mello : OU EST CE CONNARD DE WATARI ?!

L : Je te le dirais pas.

Matt : On va pas retourner au Japon de toute façon...

Near : …

L : De toute façon je le dirais pas !

Light : C'est gamin comme réaction...

L : Rien à foutre !

Mello : Très bien...

*Mello est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Roger : D'ailleurs, il est où Mello ?

Near : Au Japon.

Matt : …

L : …

Matt : Il est resté là-bas ?

L : QUOI ?!

Near : Tu n'avais pas remarqué, Matt ?

Matt : …

Matt : Non.

Light : Toi, tu n'as pas remarquer l'absence de Mello ?

Matt : Écoute Yagami, j'ai dû dormir 12h en trois mois.

Matt : Donc, forcément, j'ai dormi pendant le voyage.

Matt : Et je quand je me suis réveillé on était à la Wammy's House.

L : C'est tout un art de ne pas dormir.

Matt : J'ai bien vu, oui.

*L est hors ligne (hors ligne)

*Light est hors ligne (hors ligne)

*Matsuda est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Roger : Aïe...

Near : Je crois que Mello a trouver leur compteur électrique...

Matt : Et comme Watari est le seul à pouvoir le réparer...

Near : …

Matt : …

Roger : …

Near : …

Matt : …

Roger : Vous croyez que je dois commander un cercueil ?

Matt : Réserve plutôt une place dans un funérarium...

Matt : Parce que je pense pas qu'il en reste assez pour pouvoir l'enterrer...

Near : R.I.P.

**OxOxDCxOxO**

_**La fin est un peu brutale, mais je suis sûr que personne ne s'y attendais ! **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Bon**_

…

…

_**C'est amusant, mais quand je demande qui veux que je continue cette fic personne ne me répond, **_

_**Mais quand je dis que je vais l'arrêté je me fais menacé de mort... **_

_**Il faut que quelqu'un m'explique la logique de cette histoire... **_

_**Bref, **_

_**Comme je suis quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil, **_

_**Je vais continué **_

_**Pour Juishi, Ailes grises, Amanera, ma petite Rose, xmissyy et emokami**_

_**(parce qu'elles m'ont menacé de mort pour la plupart et que je tiens à ma vie)**_

_**Donc, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc

**PS :** _Habituellement je répond aux reviews, mais pour cette fois je n'y est pas répondu, histoire de vous laissez désespérer bande de coquinoux !_


	17. Où L est rancunier

_**Comme promit, voici les hors série de Death Tchat !**_

_**Je ne sais pas quelle sera la cadence de publication, **_

_**Malgré le fait que cette fic soit plus simple à écrire que les Godess of Delirium, **_

_**J'ai moins d'idée, alors, d'avance, excusez moi pour les propos navrants qui suivront. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**OxOxDCxOxO**

*Matt est en ligne

Light : Heureusement que tu es là, la conversation tournait un peu en rond.

Matt : Moi aussi je t'aime Light.

Light : Je t'aime plus encore mon Matty.

Mello : Hé !

L : Ça y est, on va avoir droit à une crise de jalousie en live.

Matt : Mon amour pour toi est égale à l'univers mon cœur.

Near : Super...

Light : Et le mien est égale à l'infinie puissance l'infinie.

Matt : Alors le mien sera égale à l'infinie puissance l'infinie +1.

Near : J'en rêvais ils l'ont fait...

Mello : …

Light : Oh ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

L : Je sens comme de l'ironie dans tes propos Near.

Light : +2 alors.

Matt : +3

Near : C'est ironique.

Light : +4.

Matt : +5.

Mello : ÇA SUFFIT !

Light : +6.

Matt : Ne t'inquiète pas mon Mellow.

Matt : C'était ironique.

Mello : Encore heureux !

Matt : (merci d'être rentré dans mon jeu Lightounet)

Matt : Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !

Light : (de rien Mattounet)

Mello : JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Matt : (quand tu m'appelle comme ça, j'ai des frissons dans tout le corps)

L : Sérieux les gars, vous êtes lourds.

Light : Si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser !

L : Si j'étais toi je ne m'amuserais pas avec les nerfs de Mello.

Matt : Rien à voire, mais j'ai faim...

Light : Merci du conseil Ryûzaki.

Mello : On pourrait savoir pourquoi tu nous fait profiter cette formidable remarque via ce Tchat ?

Matt : Peut-être parce que c'est mon Tchat et que j'y dit ce que je veux.

Near : Finalement c'est le seul endroit où tu peux dire ce que tu veux.

Matt : ?

L : ?

Light : ?

Near : Je parle de la « censure Mello ».

Matt : C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense...

Mello : CREVE !

Near : Après toi mon cher Mello.

L : C'est marrant, maintenant c'est Near qui cherche la merde.

Light : J'imagine que c'est sa crise d'adolescence.

Light : En tout cas il a plus de répartie que Mello.

Near : Non, c'est juste un ras le bol.

Mello : Je t'emmerde Light.

Light : Moi de même.

Mello : Pour une fois que tu réponds un peu à mes provocations, je vais pas faire le difficile.

Near : Ah oui ?

Near : Écoute bien se que je vais te dire petite pute de bas étage.

Matt : Houla...

L : (pute ?)

Light : +1

Near : A partir de cette seconde.

L : (Yagami-kun, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Mello, mais au risque de me répéter, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ses nerfs)

Near : Seconde que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

Light : (Merci pour ce conseil Ryûzaki, mais je crois que je ne vais pas le suivre)

Near : Petite salope stupide, tu vas regretter que ta mère -pauvre femme- t'es mi au monde.

L : (Comme il te plaira)

Matt : (au moins il a pas insulté sa mère)

Near : Si tu veux jouer au plus con avec moi, on va jouer.

Near : Mais tu vas regretter petite pédale.

*Near a été bannis du chat par Matt (cause : censure)

*Mello est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Matt : Faut pas déconné !

L : …

L : Je te plain de toute mes forces Matt.

Matt : Pourquoi ?

L : Qui va devoir réparer les pots cassé d'après toi ?

Matt : Oh putain...

*Matt est hors ligne (je vais me suicider, au revoir les gars)

Light : Tu étais obligé d'enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie ?

L : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Yagami-kun.

Light : Sadique.

L : Considère ça comme une vengeance.

Light : Vis-à-vis de qui ?

L : Des trois.

L : Ils n'avaient cas pas massacré mes locaux.

Light : Tu es rancunier donc.

L : Et alors ?

Light : J'en prend note Ryûzaki.

Light : J'en prend note...

**OxOxDCxOxO**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur en plein délire.


	18. Où l'on parle de paillettes

Matsuda : Franchement, je suis désolé pour toi, Matt.

Matt : Merci pour ta sollicitude Matsuda.

*Light est en ligne

Light : Alors ?

Light : Toujours en vie Matt ?

Matt : Vous parlez à la nouvelle messagerie automatique de la Wammy's House,

Matt : Veuillez laisser votre message après le message qui suivra :

Matt : Les strings à paillettes de Mello sont les plus beaux.

Matsuda : XD

Light : T'as rien d'autre à faire Matt ?

Matsuda : (« Les strings à paillettes » ?)

Matt : Rien d'autre que d'entendre les hurlements de Mello et Near ?

Matt : Non.

Matt : (je te rassure, il en porte pas)

Light : Alors ils ne se sont pas arrêté...

Matsuda : (de strings à paillettes ou de strings tout court?)

Matt : Non.

Matt : C'est même de pire en pire.

Matt : (cette information fait partie de notre vie privée Matsuda)

Light : On peut avoir plus de détails ?

Matsuda : (je vais prendre ça comme une confirmation)

Matt : Pourquoi tu veux connaître ces détails Light ?

Matt : (prend ça comme tu veux)

Light : Par pure curiosité.

Matt : …

Matsuda : (je suis sûr que cette information intéressera beaucoup L)

Matt : Disons qu'ils sont, l'un comme l'autre, très inventifs.

Matt : Vocabulairement parlant.

Light : Soit plus explicite.

Matt : (qu'est-ce que L vient faire là dedans ?)

Matt : Tu avais déjà entendu quelqu'un se faire traiter de :

Matt : « Putain de microbe paraplégique achromatique » ?

Matsuda : (nous aimons beaucoup partager ce genre de potins)

Light : C'est vrai que c'est original.

Matt : (je savais que L était un pervers, mais ça m'étonne un peu de toi)

Matt : Near surenchérit, forcément :

Matsuda : (L a fini par déteindre sur moi)

Matt : « T'es plus vulgaire qu'une pute de mafieux sous LSD »

Light : Pas mal.

Matt : (tant que tu mets pas de caméra dans la chambre d'adolescents, il n'y a pas de mal)

Light : Je ne pensais pas que le mot « pute » faisait partie du vocabulaire de Near.

Matsuda : (ben...)

Matt : Near est beaucoup moins innocent qu'il en a l'air.

Light : J'imagine que L lui fait autant de mal qu'à Matsuda.

Matt : (je veux pas en savoir plus Matsuda)

Matt : De toute évidence.

Matsuda : (ça vaut peut-être mieux en effet)

Matt : Au moins, jusqu'ici, ils ne contente de s'engueuler

Matsuda : (sinon je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes avec le chef)

Light : Pour l'instant.

Matt : (tu risques d'en avoir de toute façon)

Matt : Merci d'enfoncer le couteau là où ça fait mal Light.

Light : Je suis là pour ça.

Matsuda : (je sais, c'est pourquoi je voulais de demander d'effacer cette conversation)

Matt : Je me demande qui est le plus pénible entre toi et L...

*L est en ligne

Matt : (je suis autant compromit que toi)

Light : Je ne sais pas si je dois être fière d'être comparé à lui,

Matt : (alors je vais le faire)

Light : Ou si je dois très mal le prendre...

Matsuda : (merci)

Matt : Dans le contexte,

Matt : Tu peux le prendre « très mal ».

Matt : (de rien)

Light : C'est bien ce que je pensais...

L : Et moi, comment je suis censé le prendre ?

Light : Bon, pour la forme :

Matt : Mal

Matt : Aussi

Light : Va te faire foutre Matt.

Matt : ...

Matt : J'aimerais bien figure toi.

Light : …

Light : Je ne veux pas en savoir plus...

Matsuda : Moi si !

L : +1

**OxOxDCxOxO**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Euh... **_

_**... **_

_**...**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimez ce chapitre ! **_

_**A bon entendeur, salut ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur de génie (parait-il)


	19. Où Matt est adopté

*Matt est en ligne

L : Salut Matt !

Light : Hey le geek !

Misa : slt mat

Matt : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me garder chez lui quelques temps ?

L : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Matt : Bonjour tout le monde sinon.

Misa : sa va ?

Matt : Comment ça encore ?

Matt : On ne peut pas simplement vouloir devenir un animal de compagnie ?

L : En prenant en compte le contexte qui t'entoure,

Misa : pk mat répon pa a misa ?

L : C'est plutôt difficile d'imaginer qu'il ne c'est rien passé de spécial.

Matt : Parce que Matt a autre chose a faire.

Light : Et de suffisamment grave pour que tu demandes à être éloigner de la Wammy's House,

Light : Et par la même occasion de Mello.

Misa : mat é tré méchan

Matt : ...

Matt : Roger a eu la bonne idée de confisquer de que Near et Mello ont de plus cher.

Matt : Je suis le croquemitaine !

Light : C'est a dire ?

Matt : Tu ne connais pas le croquemitaine Light ?

Light : …

Light : Tu le fais exprès ?

Matt : Pas que je sache.

Light : …

Misa : keske c 1 corkmitène ?

Light : Qu'est-ce que Roger leur a prit ?

Matt : Mello a plus de chocolat,

Matt : Et Near plus de jouet.

Matt : (je rêve ou elle est même pas capable de recopier un mot?)

Light : (tu rêves pas)

Misa : de tt fason c mieu pr le régim de mello.

L : (ou alors c'est une hallucination collective)

Matt : …

L : …

Light : …

*Misa a été bannis du chat par Matt (cause : troll)

Light : Merci Matt.

L : +1

Matt : De rien.

Matt : Alors, en échange de ma coopération,

Matt : Aucun d'entre vous ne veux m'héberger le temps que ça se tasse ?

Light : Pour info, on vit un peu près au même endroit avec L.

Matt : Je vois pas vraiment ce que ça change.

Light : Disons que je ne suis pas habilité à t'autoriser le séjour.

Matt : Tu veux dire que ma question était mal posé ?

Light : Voilà.

Matt : L, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de me loger chez toi quelques temps ?

Light : …

L : …

Matt : ?

L : Après tout pourquoi pas ?

Light : ?

L : Je te rappelle, cher Yagami-kun, que nous n'avons momentanément plus d'informaticien à cause d'un certain chocovore.

L : Alors, je pense que ce serai une bonne idée.

L : Elle arrangerait tout le monde.

Matt : Merci L !

Light : ...

*Matt est hors ligne (vais faire mes valises)

Light : Est-ce que, par hasard, ça ne ferais pas partie de ta vengeance vis-à-vis de Mello ?

L : Je vois que tu as enfin comprit ma manière de résonner Yagami-kun.

Light : Le temps fait des miracles...

Light : Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut faire du mal à Mello.

L : Pas a Mello, mais à Roger.

Light : …

L : (bien que je penses que Mello ne soit pas spécialement content de perdre son « jouet » favori)

Light : Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques là.

L : Sans Matt pour canaliser un minimum Mello, a ton avis, qui va le plus en souffrir ?

Light : (je pense aussi)

Light : Near.

L : …

L : Bon, je te l'accorde.

L : Mais Near en a rien a foutre, alors sa retombera sur le dos de Roger.

Light : …

Light : Et qu'est-ce que Roger a fait pour mériter ça ?

L : Ils les a laissé aller au Japon.

Light : Je vois...

L : Tu vois que c'est un plan finement mené.

Light : Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça,

Light : Mais c'est une manière de voir les choses.

Light : Et sinon, il reste qui d'autre sur la liste ?

L : Near et Mello.

Light : Et Matt ?

L : Je crois que d'avoir dû vivre deux semaines avec les hurlements continus de Near et Mello est une punition suffisante.

L : C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de le rapatrier.

Light : Je vois.

Light : Alors ce n'était pas « gentil » ?

L : La gentillesse est forme de faiblesse.

Light : Tu m'en dira tant...

*Matt est en ligne

Matt : L, je dois prendre un pull ou pas ?

**OxOxDCxOxO**

_**Bon, L est en train de passé pour un putain de psychopathe...**_

_**J'AIME ! **_

_**Sinon, je vous dois quelques infos tout droit venu d'un hôpital japonnais : **_

_**Les jours de Watari ne sont plus en danger. **_

_**Voilà, il fallait que vous soyez au courant ! **_

_**Bien à vous !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, MD tout puissant


	20. Où L montre qu'il n'est pas si génial

Roger : Si tu savais comme je t'envie Matt.

Matt : Je comprends.

Matt : Mais il n'y a pas que des bons côtés.

Roger : ?

Matt : (loin de là...)

Matt : J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Roger : Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Matt : Certes...

Matt : Mais je dois aussi travailler avec L.

Roger : Et ?

Matt : C'est une merde en informatique.

*Light est en ligne

Light : « Matt, on a un problème avec le projecteur.

Light : Viens dans la salle de conférence immédiatement.

Light : Affectueusement, L. »

Matt : ...

*Matt est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Light : Alors ?

Light : Comment vont les deux petits monstres ?

Roger : Depuis que Matt est partis la situation est vraiment invivable.

Light : Je ne vois pas ce que Matt peut attirer comme modification.

Roger : Near et Mello l'aiment beaucoup.

Roger : (l'un plus que l'autre)

Roger : Alors, parfois, il arrive à les calmer.

Roger : (dans une certaine mesure)

Light : Et il est toujours en vie ?!

Roger : De toute évidence.

Light : J'admire sincèrement ce gosse.

Roger : De même.

*Matt est en ligne.

Matt : Light ?

Light : Quoi ?

Matt : Tu n'aurais pas pu aller jeter un œil avant de me faire passer le message de L ?

Light : Pourquoi ?

Matt : Le projecteur était juste débranché.

Light : …

Light : Je savais que L n'était pas un génie à tout les niveaux,

Light : Mais là il me surprend un peu quand même.

Matt : Et moi il me fatigue.

Light : Je sais ce que tu vis.

Matt : Merci pour ta sollicitude.

Light : Entre victime de L, on se comprend.

Roger : Vous n'y allé pas un peu fort quand même ?

Light : Tu veux rire ?!

Light : Est-ce que L est déjà venu te réveiller à 3h du mat pour te demander quel était ton gâteau préféré ?

Matt : Est-ce que L est déjà venu débrancher ta console en pleine parti parce qu'il cherchait un biscuit probablement tombé derrière la télé ?

Light : Est-ce que L est déjà venu te dire qu'il trouvait que tes cheveux avaient la même couleur que le caramel alors que tu étais en train de prendre un douche ?

Roger : Je sais que L n'a pas des notions de politesse « normal », mais vous y allez peut-être un peu fort ?

Matt : Est-ce que L a déjà démonté toute tes manettes pour voir s'il arrivait à faire un robot avec ?

Light : Au contraire, on est plutôt calme là.

Light : (c'est quoi cette histoire de manette?)

Matt : Ouais, on n'a cité que les plus « tranquilles ».

Matt : (ah non, ça c'était Near)

Roger : Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point...

Light : Alors il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores.

*L est en ligne

L : Matt, j'arrive pas a démarrer mon ordinateur.

Matt : …

Matt : Est-ce que tu as vérifié s'il était branché ?

L : …

*L est hors ligne (merci)

Matt : (je crois que je vais pleurer)

Light : Je me demande comment faisait Watari pour le supporter...

Roger : Avec de l'habitude.

Roger : …

Roger : Et des antidépresseurs.

Light : Aïe...

Light : J'espère que tu en arriveras pas jusque là Matt.

Matt : Non, t'inquiète.

Matt : Si vraiment ça va pas, je pourrais ajouter quelques herbes de Provence à mon tabac.

Roger : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment mieux.

Matt : Je sais pas,

Matt : Mais en tout cas je pense que c'est plus efficace.

Matt : Et, dans une certaine mesure, moins dangereux.

Roger : …

Light : Je m'accorde au point de vue de Matt.

Roger : Bande de drogués !

Matt : Toi aussi tu as une plante verte comme antidépresseur Light ?

Light : Comment crois tu que j'arrive a tenir avec tout ses examens ?

Light : Et avec L qui est persuadé que je suis Kira ?

Matt : Je t'imaginais plutôt en train de faire du Yoga.

Light : J'ai essayer mais c'est beaucoup moins efficace.

*L est en ligne

Matt : ...

L : Matt ?

Matt : Oui ?

L : Quel est mon code de connexion ?

Matt : …

Matt : J'arrive.

*Matt est hors ligne (hors ligne)

*L est hors ligne (hors ligne)

Roger : J'espère que Watari se remettra vite.

Light : …

Light : Moi pas tant que ça.

Roger : En quel honneur ?

Light : Matt m'est beaucoup plus sympathique que Watari.

Roger : …

Roger : C'est une manière de voir les choses.

**OxOxDCxOxO**

_**Ici, l'expression "herbe de Provence" fait référence à de la drogue. **_

_**(D'où la réaction de Roger)**_

_**En discutant avec des potes je me suis rendu compte que cette expression n'était pas connu de tous, **_

_**Alors j'ai pris la peine de vous l'expliquer ! **_

_**Voilà, **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc

**PS** : _Je ne fume pas de substance louche, alors ce n'est pas la peine de me poser la question. _


	21. Où Light demande quelque chose à Matt

Light : Tout ça pour dire que vous devriez peut-être leur rendre le chocolat et les jouets.

Roger : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

Light : Peut-être parce que ça les calmerait.

Roger : Certes.

Roger : Mais ça serait comme une récompense.

Light : D'une certaine manière...

Light : Mais alors vous êtes coincé.

Roger : Je sais, d'où l'urgence de la situation.

*Matt est en ligne

Matt : Je me demande si je ne préférais pas retourner à la Wammy's House.

Light : Qu'est-ce que L a encore fait ?

Roger : Elle t'accueille à bras ouvert.

Matt : Il fallait faire passer des documents d'un ordinateur à un autre,

Matt : Alors, L, plein de bonne volonté, à copier tout les éléments,

Matt : Sur sa souris,

Matt : Puis il l'a débranché et la rebranché sur le PC concerné.

Roger : …

Light : XD

Matt : Je crois que rien n'est pire que L...

*Mello est en ligne

*Near est en ligne

Mello : Near arrêtes de faire pareil que moi...

Near : Near arrêtes de faire pareil que moi...

Mello : …

Near : …

Mello : Je suis un con.

Near : Ça c'est bien vrai.

*Mello est hors ligne (marre)

*Near est hors ligne (niark)

Matt : Je retire ce que j'ai dis.

Light : Ah ouais...

Light : Quand même...

Roger : Et encore.

Roger : Là ils ont perdu leurs voix

Roger : Alors ils sont un peu plus calme.

Light : Il n'y a vraiment rien a faire pour les calmer ?

Roger : J'ai déjà tout essayer.

Matt : Non, pas tout.

Roger : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Matt : Et ben...

Matt : La dernière fois on parlait d'herbes de Provence...

Roger : NON !

Light : Pourtant il y a de l'idée !

Roger : Je refuse de droguer mes élèves !

Matt : Qui a parlé de drogue ?

Matt : Il suffit de mettre quelques pincés de condiments dans leurs thé et chocolat respectif du matin du matin.

Roger : J'ai dis non !

Light : Je veux voir ça !

Matt : Pourtant, ça les calmerait...

Roger : Certes...

Light : Oh ?

Light : Notre bon vieux Roger se laisserait-il attendrir ?

Roger : Pas tout a fait,

Roger : Mais je commence a envier les heures de sommeils de L.

Light : L ne dort pas.

Roger : Justement.

Light : …

Matt : ...

Matt : Si vous voulez je peux m'en procurer facilement.

Roger : …

Roger : Je me donne encore une semaine pour faire évoluer la situation.

Matt : C'est a vos risques et périls.

Light : +1

Roger : Certes,

Roger : Mais je ne préfère pas employer ce genre de méthode avant d'être sûr qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre.

*Roger est hors ligne (blondinet et albinos en approche)

Light : Je crois que tu as presque réussit à le décider.

Matt : Je crois aussi.

Light : …

Light : Dis ?

Matt : Oui ?

Light : Est-ce que tu m'emmèneras à la Wammy's House avec toi si Roger décide d'utiliser de la poudre magique ?

Matt : …

Matt : …

Light : ?

Matt : ...

Matt : OK.

**OxOxDCxOxO**

_**Vous le sentez arriver le bon gros bordel? **_

_**Moi oui ! **_

_**(même si je l'ai pas encore écrit)**_

_**(n'empêche... avoir l'intention de droguer Mello et Near...)**_

_**(je me demande ce que ça va donner...)**_

_**(bha, on verra sur le coup)**_

_**... **_

_**Euh...**_

_**Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il est écrit au dessus ! **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !**_

_**(parce que là, moi, je vais me coucher)**_

Signé : L'auteur fatigué


	22. Où Light change d'avis

Matt : Tu verras,

Matt : La Wammy's House est vraiment un lieu magnifique !

Matt : Il y a le grand parc qui s'étend sur presque un hectare,

Matt : De grands arbres centenaires,

Matt : Des massifs de fleurs que tu n'auras jamais vu ailleurs.

Matt : Tout ça sans te parler du bâtiment en lui même !

Light : Justement.

Light : Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler.

Matt : Tu n'auras jamais vu d'aussi belle architecture !

Matt : …

Matt : Pourquoi ?

Light : Parce que je ne veux pas acheter la Wammy's House.

Light : Je veux juste assister au spectacle qui s'y déroulera.

Matt : …

Matt : Ouais,

Matt : Mais on est pas si sûr qu'il aura lieu ce spectacle.

Light : C'est vrai...

Light : Alors pourquoi tu prends la peine de me venter tout les mérites de la Wammy's House ?

Matt : …

Matt : Parce qu'elle me manque.

L : De toute façon je refuses que Yagami-kun se rende à la Wammy's House.

Matt : …

Matt : Depuis quand t'es là ?

L : Depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

L : D'ailleurs,

L : Tu as oublier de parler des colonnes du couloir principal, Matt.

Matt : C'est vrai...

Matt : Tu verras Light,

Matt : Jamais tu n'auras l'occasion de voir des colonnes faites avec la même technique que les grecs.

Light : …

Light : JE

Light : NE

Light : VEUX

Light : PAS

Light : ACHETER

Light : LA

Light : WAMMY'S

Light : HOUSE

Light : !

Matt : …

L : …

L : Et alors ?

L : Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'en parler quand même ?

Matt : Toi aussi tu es nostalgique L ?

L : Un peu.

Matt : Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous.

L : …

L : Je ne suis pas sûr que,

L : Compte tenu de ma position,

L : Je puisse approuver les méthodes que vous compter utiliser.

Matt : …

Matt : Avoue que l'idée t'amuses quand même.

L : Là n'est pas la question, Matt.

*Roger est en ligne

Light : Quant on parle de la Wammy...

Roger : JE CRAAAAAAAQUE !

Matt : …

Light : …

L : ...

Matt : Dois-je comprendre que tu es d'accord avec mon plan ?

Roger : Oui !

Matt : Si le directeur est d'accord, L,

Matt : Tu n'as rien à redire.

L : Et pourquoi ?

Matt : Parce que la Wammy's House est un lieu où les lois n'ont pas cure.

Roger : Comment ça ?

L : +1

Light : +1

Matt : Dois-je vous rappeler,

Matt : Messieurs,

Matt : Que les murs de notre cher orphelinat abrite un tueur en série qui se fait passer pour mort ?

L : …

Roger : …

Light : De qui il parle ?

L : …

L : De Beyond Birthday.

Light : …

Light : LE TUEUR CANNIBALE ?!

Roger : On a jamais prouvé qu'il était vraiment cannibale.

Light : Là n'est pas la question !

Matt : …

Matt : On s'éloigne un peu du sujet là.

Light : J'y crois pas...

L : Sujet que tu as mit sur le tapis, Matt.

Light : Un dangereux criminel aire à la Wammy's House...

Matt : C'était juste pour argumenter.

Roger : Beyond Birthday ne « aire » pas à la Wammy's House.

L : …

Roger : Il est même étroitement surveillé.

Light : Et vous croyez que ça me rassure !

Light : Attendez...

Light : Beyond Birthday est un « ancien » de la Wammy's House ?

Matt : Ouais.

L : En effet.

Roger : Tout a fait.

Light : …

Light : Et vous en avez beaucoup dans son genre ?

Roger : A part Mello,

Roger : Non.

Matt : Je crois que Mello serait honoré d'être comparé à Beyond Birthday.  
Light : ...

L : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvel ou non.

Light : Il n'est pas question que je mette un orteil à la Wammy

Matt : Tout dépend du point de vue.

Matt : Et moi qui te croyais si enthousiasme, Light.

L : C'est bien ce que je craignais

Light : Il y a des limites à mon enthousiasme.

Roger : On pourrait en revenir à Mello et Near ?

Matt : (dans ce cas je prendrais quelques vidéos Light)

Matt : Oui !

Matt : Alors ?

Matt : Vous acceptez mon plan ?

Light : (merci Matt)

Roger : Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Matt : (de rien)

Roger : Des objections, L ?

L : …

L : Aucunes.

Matt : Parfait !

*Matt est hors ligne (Je vais cherché Marie-Jeanne et je reviens à la Wammy)

**OxOxDCxOxO**

_**Yeah !**_

_**Pour la 21è je fais faire un petit coucou à mon Beyond Birthday que j'aime malgré son nom bizarre !**_

_**Hum...**_

_**Je crois que c'est a peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire...**_

_**Review?**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, fan n°1 de Beyond Birthday, fan n°1 de Mello (le mien, pas le "normal"), fan n°1 de Yûki, fan n°1 de moi même !


	23. Où Matt doit dire adieux au jeux vidéo

*Light est en ligne

Matsuda : Alors ?

Matsuda : Matt t'as envoyer des vidéos ?

Light : Matsuda, tu es dans le bureau d'à côté...

Light : Tu ne peux pas prendre la peine de changer de pièce pour me le demander ?

Matsuda : ...

Matsuda : Ton père crois que je suis en train de travailler en se moment.

Light : Kira va sévir pendant encore longtemps...

Matsuda : Toi aussi tu es sur ce Tchat !

Light : Certes,

Light : Mais moi je ne fais pas parti du bureau d'enquête.

L : Pas officiellement en tout cas.

Light : Ryûzaki, ça t'amuse de venir espionner ce Tchat ?

L : Je viens d'arriver !

Light : Alors pourquoi il n'y a pas eu le message qui l'annonce ?

L : Parce que je n'ai pas fermé la page depuis la dernière fois.

Light : …

Matsuda : …

*Matt est en ligne

Matt : Coucou les gens !

Light : Ah !

Light : Voilà celui qu'on attendait tous !

Matsuda : +1

L : +1

Light : Alors ?

Light : J'attends encore les vidéos !

L : +1

Matsuda : +1

Matt : Elles viendront,

Matt : Je fais juste un petit montage avant.

L : Et ça marche ?

Matt : Au poil !

Matsuda : Fait pas ton radin !

Matsuda : Donne nous des détails !

Matt : Par où commencer...

L : Ça t'amuses de nous faire lambiner ?

Matsuda : +1

Light : +1

Matt : Oui, beaucoup.

L : (sale gosse)

Matsuda : (sale geek)

Light : (sale roux)

Matt : Tu as quelques choses contre les roux Light ?

Light : Je voulais juste écrire quelque chose de cohérent.

Matt : C'est ça, raccroche toi au branche...

Light : A ce point là c'est les racines...

Matsuda : Tu veux bien nous faire un compte rendu, Matt ?

Matt : Hum... ?

Matt : Je sais pas,

Matt : Peut-être que si vous vous mettez à genoux...

L : …

L : MATT JE TE RAPPELLE QUE C'EST MOI QUI PROCURE TOUT LES JEUX VIDEO QU'I LA WAMMY'S HOUSE !

Matt : …

Light : (heureusement que L a un moyen de pression)

Matt : Pas la peine de t'énerver L...

Matsuda : (je te le fais pas dire)

L : Alors racontes.

Matt : Bon.

L : (moi aussi ça m'arrange)

Matt : On commence par quoi ?

Matt : Vous voulez des nouvelles de Near ou de Mello en premier ?

L : Near.

Matsuda : Les deux.

Light : Mello.

Matt : …

Matt : Faut vous mettre d'accord là.

L : Je suis L,

L : Le plus grand détective au monde,

L : Et je te procure des jeux vidéo.

L : Ça te suffit ?

Matt : Parfaitement !

L : (en plus j'ai parlé le premier)

Matt : Donc :

Matt : Near c'est trouvé une passion pour les écureuils.

Matt : Il passe ses journées à leur courir après.

Matsuda : XD

Light : Perso, j'imagine plutôt mal Near courir.

Matt : Quand il ne trouve pas d'écureuil,

Matt : Il fait des couronnes de fleurs,

Matt : Et tout les enfants de la Wammy's en ont une.

Matt : Le personnelle aussi.

Matsuda : XD

Matt : (c'est pour ça que t'enverrais les vidéos Light)

L : Et rien d'autre ?

Light : (encore une fois merci)

Matt : …

Matt : Je crois pas...

Matt : (encore une fois de rien)

Matt : Ah ! Si !

Matt : Il s'est teint les cheveux en rouge !

Matsuda : XD

Light : Rouge... ?

Light : Pourquoi rouge ?

L : +1

Matt : Je crois qu'il trouve que ça va bien avec le blanc.

Matsuda : XD

Matt : (la prochaine fois que tu mets un « XD », je te banni Matsuda)

L : Rein d'autre ?

Matt : (même remarque pour les autres d'ailleurs)

Matsuda : (pourquoi?)

Light : (+1)

L : (+1)

Matt : Il passe sont temps à manger de la chantilly aussi.

Matt : Mais je crois que c'est un peu près tout.

Matt : (parce que ça me saoul)

L : Et Mello ?

Light : +1

Matsuda : (c'est de l'abus d'autorité !)

Matt : Il en tient une belle couche aussi.

L : (je plusoie!)

Matt : Tout d'abord,

Light : (moi aussi!)

Matt : (RAF)

Matt : Il s'est prit d'affection pour Near,

Light : S'ils n'étaient pas drogués.

Matt : Et il lui fait de gros bisous à chaque fois qu'il le croise

Light : Je ne croirais pas.

L : DES BISOUS ?!

Matsuda : +1

Matt : Yep.

L : Et tu n'es pas jaloux Matt ?

Matsuda : +1

Light : +1

Matt : J'ai une bonne dose de bisous moi aussi,

Matt : Alors je ne me plein pas.

Matt : (pas que des bisous d'ailleurs)

Matsuda : On peut en savoir plus ?

Matt : (Matsuda, tu fais la moindre remarque je te vire)

Matsuda : Je suis sur que c'est très intéressant ***w***

*Matsuda a été bannis du chat par Matt (cause : je t'avais prévenu)

Light : XD

L : XD

*Light a été bannis du Tchat par Matt (cause : on avait dit plus de « XD »)

*L a été bannis du Tchat par Matt (cause : idem)

Matt : Euh...

Matt : J'aurais peut-être pas dû bannir L...

*Matt est hors ligne (adieu jeux vidéo T-T)

**OxOxDCxOxO**

_**Voilà ~**_

_**Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente entre ce chapitre et le précédent, **_

_**Mais j'avais plusieurs choses à faire...**_

_**(vous savez, le genre de truc qui arrive comme par hasard à la fin d'une année scolaire)**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que vous serez satisfait ! **_

_**A bientôt !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, fan de plantes Vs zombies


	24. Où il se passe quelque chose de grave

*Light est en ligne

Light : Salut tout le monde !

Light : …

Light : Tiens ?

Light : Il n'y a personne ?

Light : Vraiment personne ?

*Matsuda est en ligne

*L est en ligne

Light : Ah !

Light : Je me sentait seul !

Matsuda : Coucou !

L : Heureux de te tenir compagnie Yagami-kun.

Light : Dites...

Light : Vous êtes encore en pause ?

Matsuda : Oui !

L : Ouais.

Light : ...

Light : Et Kira ?

Matsuda : Ça avance tranquillement.

Light : Vraiment ?

Matsuda : Puisque que je te le dis !

Light : Permets moi d'avoir des doutes.

L : Si tu participais un peu plus aux recherches tu pourrais avoir plus d'info.

Light : C'est bientôt les examens de fin de trimestre.

Light : Je dois travailler.

L : Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce Tchat alors ?

Light : Je prend une pause.

L : Alors tu n'as rien à dire à propos de nos pauses.

Matsuda : +1

Light : …

Light : Vous avez des nouvelles de la Wammy's House ?

Light : Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Matt ici.

L : C'est vrai.

Matsuda : Personnellement je pense qu'il se cache de Ryûzaki.

L : Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

Light : +1

Matsuda : Parce qu'il t'a bannit.

Light : C'est vrai ça !

Light : Je suis surpris de te voir réagir aussi peu Ryûzaki.

L : …

L : Qui te dit que je n'ai pas agit ?

Light : …

Matsuda : …

Light : Psychopathe

Matsuda : +1

L : niark

Light : …

Matsuda : …

L : ...

L : Pour en revenir à la Wammy's House,

L : Cette inactivité m'inquiète également.

Light : Tu n'as aucun moyen pour avoir des nouvelles directes ?

L : Si,

L : Mais personne ne répond à mes messages.

L : C'est comme si la Wammy's House avait été privé de tout moyens de communication.

Light : Tu crois que c'est dû à Mello ou à Near ?

Matsuda : +1

L : Je ne sais pas.

L : Mais c'est très inquiétant.

Light : +1

Matsuda : +1

L : …

Light : Tu ne crois pas qu'un déplacement serait nécessaire ?

L : S'il se passe des choses pas nettes là-bas,

L : Ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi.

Light : L, le détective le plus courageux de l'univers...

Light : (c'est ironique bien entendu)

L : …

Light : Et puis,

Light : Je croyais que la Wammy te manquait,

Light : Ça te ferait un bon prétexte pour y aller.

Matsuda : +1

L : C'est une manière de voir les choses...

Light : …

Matsuda : …

L : …

*Roger est en ligne

Light : Quand on demande la Wammy's House...

Roger : L !

Light : Elle vient à nous.

L : Oui ?

Roger : Je suis content de te trouver ici !

L : Pourquoi ?

Roger : Il faut absolument que tu reviennes à la Wammy's House !

L : Pourquoi ?

Roger : Vite !

L : Au risque de me répéter : Pourquoi ?

Roger : On a un ENORME problème.

L : Du genre ?

Roger : Je préfère ne pas en parler ici.

Roger : Mais dépêche toi !

L : …

L : Je serais là ce soir.

Roger : Merci !

*Roger est hors ligne (hors ligne)

*L est hors ligne (inquiétant cette histoire)

Light : …

Matsuda : Tu crois que c'est grave Light ?

Light : Les choses ont tendances à devenir très grave à la Wammy...

Light : Alors je penses qu'on peu s'inquiéter.

Matsuda : …

Light : …

*Matsuda est hors ligne (hors ligne)

*Light est hors ligne (hors ligne)

**OxOxDCxOxO**

_**Alors, à votre avis, **_

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**_

_**Un indice : ça n'a rien à voir avec un substance rouge et sucré. **_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation à tous et à toute, **_

_**A la prochaine pour toujours plus de délires !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc alias L²


	25. Où Mello et Near reviennent

**Guest ****:**

**Fairy sic** : _Un peu de patience jeunes gens !_

**SAINT ANGEL** : _Comme ça concerne la Wammy's House, par extension ça concerne Matt, mais je suis désolée, je peux pas t'en dire plus. _

**OxOxDCxOxO**

*Light est en ligne

Matsuda : Alors, toujours aucune nouvelles de la Wammy's House ?

Light : Non.

Matsuda : Ça va faire deux semaines quand même...

Light : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?

Matsuda : …

Matsuda : Ben...

Matsuda : J'irais bien y faire un tour moi...

Light : Et Kira ?

Matsuda : On avance pas sans Ryûzaki,

Matsuda : Alors autant aller le chercher,

Matsuda : Et puis...

Matsuda : Peut-être qu'on pourrait être utile.

Light : J'en doute.

Matsuda : Pourquoi ?

Light : D'après ce que j'ai comprit lors de nos dernières discutions,

Light : Les problèmes de la Wammy's House sont souvent grave,

Light : Mais à chaque fois ils règlent leur problème sans aide de l'extérieur.

Matsuda : …

Light : Ils n'ont certainement pas envie qu'on vienne fouiller dans leurs affaires.

Matsuda : Probablement.

Light : …

Matsuda : ...

Light : Par contre,

Light : Je suis allé voir Watari.

Matsuda : Ah ?

Matsuda : Il va mieux ?

Light : Oui,

Light : Il peut s'asseoir et manger tout seul.

Matsuda : Tant mieux !

Light : N'empêche,

Light : Je me demande comment Mello a pu le mettre dans un état pareil,

Matsuda : C'est sûr qu'il est tout chétif...

Matsuda : Mais Ryûzaki m'a dit qu'ils pratiquaient les arts martiaux à la Wammy's House,

Light : Grand dieu !

Matsuda : Ça favoriserait la confiance en soi et la concentration.

Light : Et ça favorise aussi la puissance des coups.

Matsuda : De toute évidence...

Light : …

Matsuda : …

Light : …

Matsuda : …

Light : Ouais,

Light : Ce Tchat est vraiment chiant sans les gosses de la Wammy's House.

Matsuda : Je te le fais pas dire.

Light : Même les engueulades entre Near et Mello me manque,

Light : C'est dire !

Matsuda : Je me demande quand tout reviendra à la normal...

Light : Je peux répondre à cette question :

Light : Quand Mello et Near ne seront plus drogué à leurs insu,

Light : (d'ailleurs j'espère pour Matt et Roger qu'ils ne le sauront jamais)

Light : Quand les problèmes de l'orphelinat seront réglé,

Matsuda : (j'espère aussi)

Light : Et quand Watari sera capable de soulever quelque chose de plus lourd qu'une cuillère à soupe.

Matsuda : ...

Matsuda : Bientôt il pourra se brosser les dents !

Light : Pour ce qu'il lui reste...

Matsuda : Avec tout l'argent qu'il a,

Matsuda : Il doit bien pouvoir se payer un dentier,

Matsuda : Non ?

Light : J'espère pour lui,

Light : Parce que manger de la soupe, de la purée et des yaourts jusqu'à la fin de sa vie c'est triste.

Matsuda : Peut-être qu'il ne lui reste pas si longtemps à vivre...

Light : Matsuda !

Matsuda : Ben quoi ?

Matsuda : Il est plus tout jeune !

Light : …

Matsuda : A ton avis, quel âge il a ?

Light : J'en sais rien...

Light : Au moins 70 ans.

Matsuda : Je monterais jusqu'au 80 ans, moi.

Light : Je pense pas,

Light : Il est encore vachement actif !

Light : (il n'y a qu'à voir l'affaire Kira !)

Matsuda : Oui...

Matsuda : Tu dois avoir raison...

Matsuda : Bon !

Matsuda : Coupons la pomme en deux :

Matsuda : Autour de 75 ans.

Light : Ça me va,

Light : Mais je vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça.

Matsuda : Faut bien parler de quelque chose.

Light : …

Light : Je te l'accorde.

*Matt est en ligne

*Near est en ligne

Matsuda : Ah ?

*Mello est en ligne

*Roger est en ligne

*L est en ligne

Light : On s'en serait bien passé du dernier.

Mello : COUCOU LES GENS !

Matsuda : Bienvenu à tous !

Matt : Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Near : Et le poussin piou~

Mello : JE T'AIME MATT !

Light : Mello,

Near : Et le poussin piou~

Matt : (moi aussi je t'aime Mello)

L : On a pas vraiment le choix Matt.

Light : Tu n'as pas laissé ton bouton maj enfoncé par hasard ?

Near : Et le poussin piou~

Matsuda : (ils me font un peu peur)

Near : Et le poussin piou~

Mello : JE T'AIME NEAR !

Light : (à moi aussi...)

Near : Et le poussin piou~

L : Et puis, à la base c'était ton idée.

Mello : JE T'AIME L !

Near : Et le poussin piou~

Matt : …

Light : (par contre c'est amusant de voir Mello aimer tout le monde)

Roger : De moins point de vu ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée,

Mello : JE T'AIME ROGER !

Near : Et le poussin piou~

Matsuda : (c'est le bon côté des choses)

Matt : ...

Near : Et le poussin piou~

L : ...

Matsuda : (par contre la chanson de Near est très énervante)

Mello : JE T'AIME MATSUDA !

Near : Et le poussin piou~

Light : (c'est un euphémisme)

Mello : JE T'AIME LIGHT

Near : Et le poussin piou~

*Near a été banni du Tchat par Matt (cause : tracteur*)

Light : Bénie sois-tu Matt.

Mello : JE T'AIME MELLO !

*Mello a été banni du Tchat par Matt (cause : c'est une conversation de grand ici, va t'amuser avec Near)

Matt : Merci Light.

L : Je croyais que tu les avais interdis d'informatique Roger.

Roger : Apparemment j'ai oublier de fermer la salle info...  
Roger : ...

*Roger est hors ligne (je reviens)

Matsuda : (je comprends rien...)

Light : Vous parlez de quoi en fait ?

Matt : (ça change pas de d'habitude)

L : C'est une longue histoire Yagami-kun...

Light : C'est à dire ?

Matt : On vous expliquera plus tard,

Matt : Promit.

*Matt est hors ligne (hors ligne)

*L est hors ligne (je retourne au Japon)

Matsuda : J'ai comme l'impression qu'on nous cache des choses...

Light : Quel perspicacité !

*Roger est en ligne

Light : Roger,

Light : Tu peux éclairer nos lumières ?

Roger : A quel sujet ?

Light : De quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

Roger : Ils ne vous ont rien dit ?

Light : Non

Matsuda : Non

Roger : …

Roger : J'imagine qu'ils considèrent ça comme une défaite...

Light : Ils considèrent QUOI comme étant une défaite ?

Roger : Et bien...

**OxOxDCxOxO**

*Tracteur : Dans la chanson de Near, le poussin se fait écraser par un tracteur à la fin.

**OxOxDCxOxO**

_**La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**_

_**(en même temps c'est logique)**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur voyageur qui fête ses 19ans dans cette 23ème journée de juin.


End file.
